


One Reunion?

by Multifxndomchronicle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Beach Holidays, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Holidays, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Mutual Pining, One Direction Reunion, Reunions, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifxndomchronicle/pseuds/Multifxndomchronicle
Summary: It's been 5 years since highschool ended and liam,niall,zayn,harry and louis split up.Louis still misses them all,especially one particular member.But when their school has a reunion will they still be on talking terms? And will Harry still think of Louis the way he used to?When they decide to go on a holiday to bond again will a deadly game of truth or dare threaten their friendship again?This story of mine has also been published on my wattpad page the username is the same:)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

LOUIS

Louis Tomlinson was really nervous.He had just received an email from his old high school,Wanster High about a five year reunion coming up!In all his high school years Lou had always dreamed of his reunion

.Meeting your friends,laughing at old memories and crying again at the end of the day when it would be time to say goodbye.Unfortunately,Louis hadn't spoken to his four ex-best friends and ex-band mates since school had been over. 

Zayn had left during the middle of their final year claiming that he had to concentrate on his 'academics'and he didn't have time for the band anymore.The rest of them had disbanded towards the end of the year after performing only a few more gigs.

It just didn't feel the same without Zayn. Lou had always been afraid of change and he didn't want to lose his friends along with the band,but as they graduated,they lost touch.They weren't even following each other on instagram!

This email however,changed everything.Would it be too awkward or will he manage to get his friends back?Louis pushed his chair away from the desk and rolled toward his bed.His roommate Kevin walked in. "Sup Tomlinson?"he said.

Putting his feet up on the bed Louis said, "I got an email about my high school reunion today." "You scared of facing that Harry again?"he asked,reading his mind.Louis sighed, "It's not only Harry,all of them.But yeah I'm scared to meet him after what happened on graduation day."

*FLASHBACK TO FIVE YEARS AGO WHEN THEY GRADUATED*

"Mum no more pictures,"Louis whined but stood still as his mother clicked another picture of his sister Lottie and him standing in front of their school. "I can't wait till I graduate,"Charlotte said wistfully.Louis playfully punched her in the arm, "Don't say that.I for one don't want to leave."He looked sideways and saw his mates Liam,Niall and Harry standing together and laughing. "Be back in a minute,"he told his mum and rushed off to meet his friends.

Jumping on Liam's shoulders with so much force he fell a little back Louis cheered, "Yess we madeee ittt!!"They cheered and Louis's first reaction was to hug Harry.They stayed like that with each others arms on their shoulders as they laughed.Suddenly Liam said, "Guys look,Zayn's over there, let's go congratulate him."

"Hey man!"Liam called as they neared Zayn. "Hi guys!Congrats!"Zayn said. They hi-fived when when Zayn's girlfriend,Gigi came up to them.She gave the others an apologetic smile as she grabbed Zayn's arm and dragged him away.

"Aaahh that was weird,"Niall laughed. "I hereby swear never to let a girlfriend drag me away when I'm with my bros,"he said.The others laughed because Niall had never had a girlfriend till now.

Although there was once this time a girl who liked him had come over to his house,but he somehow had managed to set fire to his sweater!No one knows how THAT happened.Regardless the fire story spread through school and was the start of many jokes.

"Agreed,"Harry and Louis chimed in. Liam said, "That's not fair, you both are gay!" "For each other,"Niall coughed.The two of them blushed but didn't say anything.As a few of the only (open) gay members of their grade,they had been subjected to a lot of teasing. "So Liam,"Harry said,taking the attention of him and Lou. "Are you saying you would ditch us for a girl?"The school heartthrob smiled, "Nahh,not even the gods above can separate us."

"Hey Lou I need to talk to you,"Harry whispered into Louis's ear.It sent a shiver down his spine as goosebumps rose on his arms. "Sure,"he whispered back. Liam smirked at them. "What are you too whispering about?"though his smile said he knew what was going on.Niall was bouncing on his toes looking like his head was going to burst. 

"C'mon Li,let's hit the buffet before I explode."Louis looked confused but he let Harry lead him to the back of the school.There were only a few people there.They went and stood under some trees. "So watcha got to tell me?"Louis asked as he played with Harry's curls.Harry grinned but there was fear hidden in his eyes.

Seeing that Lou immediately stopped smiling, "What's wrong Haz?Everything okay?"Harry bit his lip as if he was debating the best way to tell Louis whatever he was going to tell him. "So you know how lately all of a sudden everyone has been shipping us when everything used to be all normal?"Louis blushed,his mind racing.What could Harry be wanting to tell him?

"I might know the reason for that,"Harry said,pulling Louis out of his daydreams.He fumbled with the hair tie on his wrist.Without thinking Louis grabbed Harry's wrists and looked into his best friend's eyes and said, "Haz you can tell me anything.I won't ever leave you."

Harry looked a little bit relieved but his forehead was still scrunched up.Louis reached up on his tiptoes and smoothed it out. "Now tell me Harold." Harry blushed and said, "Well remember Mark Davidson's party last year,you had to babysit your sisters and you couldn't come?"

"Yeah I had refused to give you the tv remote the day before that so you refused to help me babysit."His face coloured,afraid Harry would find it weird that he remembered such a small detail.

Luckily for him,Harry continued. "So I got really drunk in that party." "Yeah,on a brownie I heard."Louis sniggered. "It was a very good brownie,"Harry said defensively. "But some people had mixed something into my second,and third and fourteenth brownie,"he said sheepishly. 

"What the hell!"Louis exclaimed. "You ate fourteen brownies!" "They were banana brownies,"Harry shrugged.Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Anyway we are getting off topic here,"Harry said.He bit his lip again. "So basically I got so drunk that when we were playing spin the bottle,I don't even know who it landed on,but I refused to kiss anyone."Lou breathed an internal sigh of relief and said, "So what's that got to do with anything?"

"You didn't let me finish shorty,"Harry said.Louis stomped his foot at the nickname but remained quiet. "I refused to kiss anyone who wasn't you."Harry breathed at last.Louis's eyes widened in surprise.That was something he wasn't expecting at all. Internally he was freaking out but he said, "You were drunk Haz,it doesn't matter.I don't mind the rumors.

"Harry shook his head, "No that's the thing,I actually like you that way Lou.I always have.I didn't actually tell anyone before the party.Liam had always guessed,and he must have told Niall,Zayn knows too.Though he always got annoyed at why I was too chicken to tell you.In fact Niall and Li made me tell you right now.They said I would regret it if I didn't tell you."

Louis felt like he would burst with happiness.This was his dream come true!He was a little dissapointed that this wasn't Harry's idea but that didn't matter now.He had thought of a million different ways of this exact same moment,but they were nothing compared to this,this was actually a reality. "Say something Lou,"Harry pleaded.Louis realized he had been just staring for a few minutes and tears had welled up in Harry's eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but someone screamed, "There he is!"Harry's sister Gemma rushed over to them and said, "Oh hi Louis. Harrold mum has been looking everywhere for you."Without warning she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away.Harry looked back at Lou,but Louis was looking at the ground,wishing he had said something before Harry had gone.

That night Louis kept flipping his phone in his hand,wondering if he should call Harry and tell him he felt the same.Although when he called,what would he say?In the end he decided to call the next day with a fresh mind.

But the next day he woke up to a text from Harry saying, 'Louis,I completely get if you don't feel the same way,but it would've been nice if you hadn't ignored me.I mean we are best friends-were,I guess now.Good luck for uni,it's okay,you don't need to contact me again.'

Panicking Louis dialed Harry's number,not bothering to even search his contacts because he had memorized it years ago.But no matter how many times he dialed it went to voicemail.The sad part was out of anybody Louis had ever called, the one person's voicemail he had never heard was Harry's as he always always picked up the phone.Louis breathed out slowly,relishing the sound of Harry's husky voice as tears welled in his eyes.

He rushed out the door and ran over to Harry's house which was only down the street.He quickly rang the doorbell and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.Harry's mother opened the door. "Lou,how are you dear?"Anne smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine,thanks,"Louis said quickly. "Can I talk to Harry please?"Anne looked confused at Louis as she said, "You don't know?Harry left for uni early.He and Gemma should have reached by now."

*End of flashback*

A/N

Hi everyone!This is my first fanfic and I know it isn't easy for first timers but I hope you all like this and comment on any suggestions.Because actually this is all a practice for a book I'm writing,so any suggestions will be helpful.I know this chapter was very short but they will get longer if you all want.Thank you everyone

-D xx


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY

"HARROLD!!!"A voice screamed. "Time for school!"Harry chuckled as he woke up. "Wow mum,I haven't hears those words in ages!"he screamed back.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched as he got up.Shrugging on the shirt he had left on his chair last night he went towards the mirror to do up the buttons.Grabbing his jeans from the chair,he pulled them on and looked back into the mirror.It was finally a day he had been longing for and dreading for the past couple of weeks,it was reunion day.

He glanced sideways at the corner of the mirror where he had a few pictures pinned up.There was Harry,his mum and Gemma,all smiling on Christmas a couple of years back.There was a picture of his old band,playing at the biggest gig they had got.There was a picture of his college mates and him smiling on some road trip they had taken and last of all there was a picture of Louis and him.

Harry sighed as the memories washed over him.They had to be at least fourteen in that photo,grinning after winning their first battle of the bands competition.They had their arms around each other and even at that age Harry had known that what he felt about his best friend wasn't what normal friends felt for each other.

He winced thinking of his last day with Lou.He had said some REALLY cheesy stuff.He could still hear the words in his head, 'I actually like you that way Lou,I always have.'No wonder Louis had run away from him.Even he sounded too sappy to himself.He raked a hand through his curls,which were short now,unlike the shoulder length hair he had back in grade 12.

He suddenly remembered how Louis used to love playing with his curls and wondered why he ruined such a wholesome friendship.Shaking his head he reminded himself that there was no point thinking about the past,he couldn't change it if he wanted to.

Opening his room door,he jogged downstairs to where his mum was making breakfast. "Morning Haz!" "Morning mum,"he smiled and gave her a sideways hug. "This is bringing back so many old memories,"she said and gave him a plate of pancakes. "Yeah,remember when you had to push me out the door just to get me to go."Anne chuckled. "And some days I had to call that Louis to get you to go."

Harry bit his lip.Realising she must have struck a nerve,Anne remained silent.Harry had never told his mum about his crush on Louis,she must have guessed,but he had never said it allowed. Gemma however, knew.Well she made Harry tell him,after that last day.

*flashback starts*

"There he is!"Honestly Harry didn't think his luck could get any worse as he saw his sister running over to them. "Oh,hi Louis,"she said. "Harrold mum has been looking everywhere for you."She grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.He was about to protest,saying he would come back in a few minutes when he turned around to see Louis looking at the ground.

His heart sank.Of course,Louis didn't feel the same way.How stupid could he get for confessing all his feelings.That hope that had filled up inside him suddenly vanished.All his fantasies,day dreams they just poofed.

The car ride back home was silent,Haz refused to speak unprompted. If he was asked a question he would give the shortest answers possible.His family could feel there was something was off.When he was asked,he just shrugged,but they pestered him until he said, "Nothing,I'm just sad that school is over."It wasn't a complete lie,but after today he didn't think he could ever face Louis,much less go to school with him.

Upon reaching home,he rushed into his room,locked the door and fell face first into his bed.He hugged his pillow as the tears started dripping.Making sure to sob softly so that his mum wouldn't worry he proceeded to undress and hop into his comfiest pyjamas.He grabbed the framed picture of him and Lou at a carnival last year and flung it out the open window.It must have landed in a bush because he couldn't hear it land.

Picking up his phone,he called Liam. "Hey Styles!,or should I say Tomlinson now?"he said and Harry could here the smirk in his voice. "You were wrong,"Harry said amid tears.

"Shit Haz,are you crying!What happened?"Liam demanded. "He doesn't feel the same way,"Harry whispered,finally realising the bitter truth. "No way!Did he actually say that?"Liam asked. "Because if he did,that's a lie,I KNOW he likes you too Haz,trust me."

"He didn't actually say that,"Harry mumbled.

"Then why are you stressing so much?"

Harry raked a hand through his hair, "BECAUSE he didn't say anything.He's my best friend,he knew how scared I was,putting myself out like that.And yet HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"Harry screamed the last part. "He said he would never leave me,But then he did"he whimpered softly this time.

"Maybe he's shocked,"Liam said thoughtfully. Harry quickly shut down his hopes before they rose too much at that."Give him a day,I'm sure he won't leave you."Maybe all of this was just in his head,maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.Maybe he didn't actually like-like Louis.He just thought he did because he was also gay.

But then Harry shook his head,that wasn't possible,he knew Lou was special since the moment they became friends.No one would annoy him and tease him like Lou would.All of a sudden Harry didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. "I gotto go,bye Li.Thanks,"he said,and cut the call before he got a reply.

Getting up suddenly and wiped his tears.He pulled out his suitcase from under his bed and randomly started throwing clothes into it.He didn't want to be with anyone he knew anymore.He wanted to start afresh.He knew it would break his mum's heart that he was leaving so early when uni didn't start till next week,but he just couldn't take it anymore.

Slowly he stepped out of his room. "Mum?"he called. "Yes sweetie?I'm in the kitchen."He saw his mother was making banana bread,his favourite.Just looking at that made him feel guilty for what he was about to say next.

"I want to leave for uni tomorrow,"He finally chocked out.His mother turned to him in shock. "Wait what!"she exclaimed.Harry shrugged. "You ARE joking right?"she gave an insecure laugh. She kept shaking her head back and forth,"he's only kidding,he's trying to scare me."she tried to convince herself.Harry hugged his mum. "I'm not but don't worry I'll miss you lots when I'm away."

Anne slowly backed away from the embrace, "What happened sweetie?Is there something bothering you?"He shook his head no.

"I just wasn't to get used to the campus before school officially starts,"he said in his most convincing voice and gave her an adorable smile.She didn't look like she believed him but she said, "I'll ask Gemma to drive you tomorrow morning."He smiled gratefully and went up to his room.

Harry looked at his bedroom and sighed,knowing it was his last night here,it gave him an odd source of security though.Tomorrow he could be a whole different person in a completely new place,with absolutely no feelings,unfortunately he had a sister.A very persistent one though.

"Spill,"she said as they got in the car the next morning. "Huh?"he replied. "Something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what."It's nothing,I'm just nervous about uni,"he said.

"That crap may work on mum,but you will have to try harder with me,"she said.Harry gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not hiding anything,"he said. "Okay ,okay,"she said nodding putting her palms flat on the steering wheel.

"So you're saying its absolutely nothing?"she questioned again. "Yeah,"Harry agreed. "Not even something to do with a certain Tomlinson?"she asked sneakily.Harry's jaw dropped. "Wha-How.."He trailed off.

"Check the backseat,"Gemma motioned.Harry turned back to see the picture of Louis and him that he had thrown out the previous day.It was cracked from the middle and Harry felt himself softly trace finger on the crack.It kind of described their friendship now,scarred.

Gemma's face softened seeing her brother looking obviously hurt. "Haz,you know you can tell me right?"He blushed and covered his face in his hands.

Gemma put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.With his eyes still closed,Harry visibly gulped then said.

"I've liked him for so long now Gem,it's not fair.People kept telling me that its mutual,but I never believed them.I thought about telling him earlier,but I just got so flustered I ended up flirting instead.And then he'd start playing with my hair and my stomach would flip and fall at the same time and my heart would reach my throat.But I could never say anything,because he's my BEST FRIEND.Well maybe not anymore.And then yesterday I told him how I felt finally,but he doesn't like me back!I just completely ruined YEARS of friendship,"Harry gushed.Slowly he opened his eyes,afraid how his sister would react.

"I hate seeing you like this,"Gemma said. "But I know how you feel.Crushes can be hard and awkward sometimes."

Harry looked at her questioningly.She shook her head, "Never mind,that's a story for another time."Her eyes left the road to smile at her brother, "I think this was a good idea,going of to uni.It'll give you space,a breather.You don't need to even think about him now,at least try to avoid thought about him."

Harry nodded,understanding what she was saying. "Although,you might want to text him to let you be,"Gemma said. "It's easier to let go if the other party also makes no effort to communicate."

"But that would seem so rude-" 

"Haz,it's the only way."she interrupted.He looked at her and realised she must have gone through this with her old boyfriends also before.She would be FAR more experienced with these kind of situations.

He unlocked his phone and sent Louis a quick text, 'Louis,I completely get it if you don't feel the same way,but it would've been nice if you hadn't ignored me.I mean we are best friends-were,I guess now.Good luck for uni,it's okay,you don't need to contact me again.'

Harry's heart sank as he wrote it and he almost didn't click on send.But his sister gave him a stern look, "It's the only way to move on Haz."

So he pressed send.

*flashback ends*

He hadn't moved on.

Sure,he had tried to.He tried to forget him,he forced himself to like a really cute guy he met at uni,but nothing worked.The first month Lou kept calling and Harry kept ignoring him.After a month,the calls stopped.

He didn't even talk to Liam,Niall and Zayn.He didn't want to show his face(metaphorically)after being rejected so bad.They also tried to call and text him(except Zayn)but Harry ignored them too.After a bit it seemed they had lost interest. Harry wondered if the others still spoke to each other.

"Harry did you even hear a word I just said?"

He suddenly looked up to see his mum waving a hand in front of his face.

"Umm what?"he asked sheepishly. His mother rolled her eyes and said, "What kind of reunion goes on ALL DAY!" "I know right!"Harry answered. "Usually these sort of things only happen at night,you know when the demons come to play,"he said pulling a monkeyface which made his mum laugh with delight.

He dug into his pancakes and after a second thought,poured maple syrup all over them. "What time do you have to leave?"she asked him.

He looked at his watch, "Oops,I'm already late.At least it's not actual school where I won't get detention for being tardy."

Anne facepalmed, "Between you and Gemma,you have no idea how many tardy slips and complaints I went through."Harry chuckled, "And you never said anything because you LOOVVEEE US SOOO MUCHHH."He smothered her into a hug.

She returned it and said, "That I do."

Finishing off the last of his pancakes,he motioned towards the door.He turned around to give his mum a wave when she said, "Best of luck Haz,be careful baby."

He gave her a weird look, "Why do I need luck?It's not like I'm going to do the most embarrassing dare ever." (Which he had already done when he dropped his pants in the middle of his solo at one of his ex-bands gigs.)

"I think you know what I mean,"she said softly.And Harry's stomach dropped.

He neared the school's parking lot and it felt so different coming back as an adult.As he took in the white building the memories hit him hard,performing playing pranks,wrapping Louis's head in duct tape.

He opened his car door and stood up,then quickly sat back down.Entering the school that very moment was Louis Tomlinson. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and skinny jeans and there were sunglasses pushed back on his head.From the distance Harry couldn't tell much difference in the Louis now and then.But he was very sure of two things.

1.Louis Tomlinson was still as hot as ever

2.He was still completely in love with his former best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

LOUIS

Louis walked into his old school and he shivered.This place was labyrinth of memories.There was the water fountain where Liam and him were balancing on but Niall was walking backwards and eating cotton candy so he bumped into them and made them all (and the cotton candy)fall in.

Needless to say Niall was so upset that they went and bought him another one later because no one could stand it if their little baby was sad.

There were the lockers on which Louis and Zayn had climbed on with whipped cream cans to spray the principal just before a meeting with the school board.

Apparantly the principal didn't like to look like Santa Claus in front of a hundred people,who would have guessed.Though he DID give them a 3 week long suspension.

And then there were the hallways where Harry and him had spilt soap water on to make it slippery.Unfortunately they both also slipped and landed on top of each other.

Louis could still remember that day.Blue eyes met green and they were panting,nervous.Louis had never had such a strong urge to kiss Harry before that.He couldn't do anything about it though.Harry's tall lanky body had completely pressed him to the floor.

But instead of wincing at the weight,Louis found himself enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.Huh?Maybe that day wasn't so unfortunate after all.

As he walked inside,Lou saw some familiar faces littered with people he couldn't really place.He nodded to a couple of people he recognized and hi fived his old lab partner.

"Heyyy Louis man?How have you been?"he said. "It's been going good Brian,"he smiled.And Brian turned back to the red head he was talking to.

So much had changed since the last time he was here.Literally his whole last year was just filled with music and pranks.

Lou was still the sarcastic footballer/musician he used to be.But he didn't hang out with a lot of people now.Apart from his roommate Kevin,Lou didn't have any actual friends.

Sure,there was the gang who used to hang by their dorm all the time,but they were all Kevin's friends.And there was this girl Eleanor he sometimes spoke to,but that was it.

Louis thought this was because he didn't want to do something stupid like he had done with Harry. Afterall Lou still hadn't forgiven himself for ruining an amazing friendship just because he was too shell-shocked.His mum thought that it should have made him a more spontaneous person,instead he turned into an anti-social person.He basically didn't approach anyone till they approached him.

And although Louis's mind kept telling him that this this was because he didn't want history to repeat itself.But his heart knew that no matter what,it still belonged to his ex-best friend.

"Going somewhere Tomlinson?Or are you just going to ignore the fact that we were friends for eight years?"a voice said,snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

Louis spun around and grinned but then chocked in surprise as he was almost hugged to death. "Nialler!I can't breathe,"he finally got out.

"Well you deserve that you idiot,for not talking to me for five years!"Niall said,but he let Louis go.Then he punched him in the arm, "Seriously man!Five years!You and Harry both.

"The sparkle in Louis's eyes vanished but his heart started beating faster at the mention of the curly haired boys name.

"Sorry,I had to get away.From everything.I'm such a dork,"Louis said ashamed of himself.

Sure he had been awful to Hazza,but he completely neglected Niall and Liam in the process.

Niall grinned,"Ehh,I forgive you..on one condition,"he said. "What?"Louis asked.

"We go over to the cafeteria right now and you let me whatever I want to eat,"Niall said batting his eyelashes.

Louis tipped back his head and laughed,he had almost forgotten how to laugh in the past few years, "Sure Nialler,anything you want."

Niall's face became even more excited,if that was possible and he started bouncing up and down.

He grabbed Louis's wrist, "Lets goooooooooooooo before all the ice cream finishes."Lou grinned,it was hard to not love Niall.

As they walked Niall kept on blabbering,about college,life,his family,food,mostly food when he said, "So Lou,tell me what you've been up to?"Louis winced.

In the few moments that they had spent together today,Niall had already reminded him of his old life and he craved to be the person he once was again.

"Umm just stuff..."he said."I havn't done much lately,you know...after I left.."Niall looked at him in sympathy, "Sorry,I um-I thought you had gotten over hi-that.

"Ignoring the fact that Niall almost said him Louis said, "I never did,And I can never forgive myself to what I put Harry through."

Niall patted his back comfortingly, "Well good thing there is something called second chances right?So the Larry Stylinson ship will be back!!!"

Louis groaned at the old ship name that their classmates had teased him with. "Niall,I havn't spoken to him in five years!And I'm sure he hates me now."

"Oh I'm sure that won't happen,you guys are soulmates.I'm sure he'll forgive you.Or you could make it up to him,"he winked suggestively.

Louis mentally kicked himself,Niall might be really cute and spontaneous but he was really oblivious sometimes.

There was no way in hell that Harry could actually stomach the sight of him after what Louis had down.

They found their way to the cafeteria,Louis was surprised they still remembered the way.Niall pounced on the buffet laid out as soon as they walked through the double doors.

He took a plate and filled it with whatever he found from sausages to icecream and put it all on one plate,all together.Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust.How could anyone eat like that?

They saw a few people sitting at a few tables,but they couldn't really recognize anyone so they went and sat at their old table. "Doshant dis reminjh you of shool?"Niall said with food in his mouth. "

"Niaaallll,don't talk while eating,"Louis complained.He gave a sheepish smile and he quickly chewed his food, "Sorry,I was saying doesn't this remind you of school?"

Louis was about to say that he was actually happy during school,but he realized Niall may take offence and think he wasn't enjoying spending time with him when Niall suddenly stood up.

"LLeeeyyumm!!"he called,ignoring the dirty looks he received from the people around.In fact Louis forgot them too,feeling guilty as Liam walked toward them.

He had a buzz cut now and he looked really happy when he came and hugged Niall.

"NiNi!!I missed you,"he said as they hugged.They caught up for a few minutes but he turned stony eyed as he realized who was sitting with Niall.

"You,"he said bitterly. Louis gave his best apologetic look and said, "Before you say anything Liam,I really am sorry for not talking to you for all these years,"he buried his face in his hands.  
"It's just that I couldn't face everyone after what I had done.I hated myself,I still do."

"Good"Liam said.

Niall nudged him, "Forgive the guy,he's devastated.Imagine if we were in his place and you left me hanging.You wouldn't want to talk to any mutual friend right?"

Liam acted shocked, "I would never leave you NiNi,I love you way too much." "Unlike him,"he said bitterly in the end.

Louis' face fell, "I didn't mean to-I called him a bunch of times and went to his house the next day,he had already left,"he said. "I know that doesn't make it right but-"

Liam looked shocked,he didn't know Louis had tried to contact Harry after that day.

"Oh-"he mumbled. "But then he regained his composure, "You have no idea how much Harry cried that day,I thought you used to like him back."

"I do,but I was so shocked."Louis protested. Liam raised his eyebrow that Louis said it in present tense and not past tense.

"I know it doesn't change anything,but for what it's worth,I'm sorry."He didn't even try the trick of making puppy dog eyes which usually make anyone forgive him.

Liam embraced him into a hug. "I forgive you mate.But don't ever think that I have forgotten that."Louis nodded,thankful that his friend was not angry at him anymore.He sniffled as his tears fell on Liam's shoulder.

"Aww don't cry boo bear,"Niall laughed wiping his tears.Boo bear...he hadn't heard that nickname in ages.In fact Harry was the only one who he allowed to call him that.And he was his Hazza bear.Until Louis had gone and wrecked it all.

"Don't call m that,"he said gruffly.Niall must have understood it was a tense name for him so he just nodded.The three of them sat back down in order to catch up.

Liam and Niall sat with each other while Louis sat opposite them,his back facing the front of the cafeteria. "So you guys were in touch?"he said as he scooped some food in his mouth.

Liam had refused to eat because he forgot to bring his own spoon with him.Louis couldn't believe that a person standing at 5'9 could be scared of something so small,but he shrugged it off,everyone has their own fears with a different backstory right?

"Not everyone was like you,"Liam said answering Louis' initial question. "We called and video chatted in the beginning a lot,but after a while that became too hectic with all our work so we've been texting constantly for the past year or two,"Niall explained.

"And Zayn?"Louis asked. "Is he also in touch with you guys right now?"

Liam and Niall looked at each other and then Liam said, "We tried calling him or texting him first but he replied like really late and sometimes even ghosted us so we left it at that,"

"I get why you and Haz stopped talking to us, you guys were in an emotionally unstable place. But I have no fucking clue why Zayn stopped talking to us," Niall said.   
"I miss him, I miss us," Niall said softly.

Liam put an arm around his Irish friend and said, "At least we have Lou back." Niall grinned at that.

"That we do," he said. But then he added in a serious voice, "If you ever leave us again or hurt Lili like that again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Louis avoided saying that Niall just sounded like Ross from friends where he tried to threaten Chandler if he tried to hurt his sister. Instead he said solemnly," Cross my heart I will never leave you. "  
" That's something I've heard before, "said a voice from behind them. Niall's and Liam's eyes widened as they saw who it was. But Louis didn't need to turn around to know who it was, his voice hadn't changed a lot till now."   
He nervously turned around to see his former best friend,his first and only love and the man that hated him, Harry Styles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'm going to to write this chapter in 1st person because it kinda feels right...in fact i have no idea why i was writing in 3rd person in any case..

Harry

shit shit shit shit shit shit shityy shit shit

Absolute fucked up shit

shit

I have no idea what I'm doing here.

I was going to walk straight past them with my nose in the air but then I heard Louis saying those all too familiar words, 'I will never leave you.'And I snapped.

Isin't that what he said to me?And then what did he go and do,he promptly left me.Then I heard him saying it to Niall I felt like saying that now the first thing Lou will do is leave you.Instead I caught sight of Louis once and my heart stopped or started going a million times faster,I couldn't tell.

He was looking down with flushed cheeks probably from embarrassment his baby blue eyes looked so sad and he started nibbling on his right index finger like he used to do when he was nervous.I guess that habit was still with him.

"Hey Harry!"Niall smiled at me.I had been staring at Louis for so long I had completely forgotten about the other two sitting therewith him. Huh?I didn't know he was still talking to them.But then again,they weren't the ones who confessed their undying love for him.I inwardly cringed at the memory,I hope it didn't sound like i LOVE him at that point.I mean,I'm pretty sure I do,but that doesn't mean I need him to carry my deepest darkest secret for 5 years.No thank you.

I gave Niall a tight smile in response. Liam looked at me with a mix of anger and sympathy.I totally understand why.After breaking down on that phone call ages ago,I haven't said anything to him.I felt terrible.I was going to apologize to the two of them but then Niall said, "Just sit down Haz,we already had the whole sorry drama with Lou and I don't think I can take any more tears right now."

I grinned at him.He got up from his food,which was very surprising,and hugged me.Liam got up and did the same.Louis didn't move a muscle,which annoyed m to no end.I sat down in Liam's old seat before they could make me sit next to Louis and Niall sat down beside me.It was only when I sat down and Louis lifted his head towards me did I realize how wrong it was to sit opposite to him.

His baby blue eyes pierced through mine and they were full of sadness and regret that I almost broke down crying that the pain behind his eyes was because of me.

"Haz-Harry,"he croaked.I gave him a cool stare and said,"Lewis,"knowing he would hate that.He cringed at the name.He ran a hand through his disheveled hair in despair and then it hit me.Gone was the playful,sarcastic boy.Who I was looking at now was a broken doll,a run down version of the golden boy.Still beautiful,still had a voice like velvet and the laughter like bells,but broken.

And staring at him sitting there staring at me,something inside me broke,it was because of me that he looked so lost and scared.I tried to be rational,after all he was the one who ran away but that part of me wouldn't shut up.And deep inside I knew it was my fault.

Niall cleared his throat,breaking our intense staring contest, "Let's give them some space Li,"he mumbled. Liam and him got up and quickly shuffled away from the awkwardness.Leaving me and the blue eyed boy,alone.

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look,Harry,whenever I thought of this moment,when I finally confront you,I always end up talking constantly. I never expected me to stay so shell shocked but it's you."he said with his eyes still closed.

My heart was racing,he thought about me?He dreamed of this moment?What did he mean by it's me?Does it mean-no I won't let myself hope.Hope is for losers after all.

"And we were best friends Haz,and I ran.You told me about you're feelings and I ran,I was too scared.And it doesn't give me an excuse for running,even though I called a million times and even went to your house."

"Wait you came to my house?"I spluttered.When did this happen? "You had already left with Gemma for uni,"he replied. "Didn't your mum tell you?"he asked confused.I shook my head.My mother had never told me of something like this happening.I think she realized I was upset with Louis because he was the last person I was with there and it became a silent mutual agreement not to talk about him.Except for this morning of course.

"Well I came to your house to talk to you,to tell you that I used to feel the same way,but you had already gone."Now my eyes were as big as saucers.My heart was beating faster than the wind.Louis blushed realizing what he just said. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that,but yeah I had liked you then and the only reason I didn't tell you straight away was because I was shocked to my core."

Okay what was happening.Louis liked me back?In high school?For how long?How was that even possible?I never thought that it could've happened ever.Although it's like he took a sword and plunged it farther into the already gaping hole of my heart when he said, 'used to feel the same way.'

I forced myself to smile, "Look Louis,whenever I thought of this moment I always thought I would never forgive you.But here I am thinking that the past is the past,and we can't exactly change it right?I don't know about you but it's been a rough five years for me,and at least for the sake of the other guys,let's try and become friends again?"

"For our sake also,"he mumbled.

"huh?"I asked,not quite getting what he meant.

"I mean not only for the other guys,but let's be friends for us.I mean sure we'd never be how we once were,I don't mean the liking each other bit,I meant us being best friends you know.."

I had to bite my cheek from smiling.Lou was rambling and he looked so cute.I mentally scolded myself for thinking that.Somehow I have to fall out of love of him.I don't even know if that would be possible.I mean I've been pining after this boy for years without even seeing him and now I'm about to agree to become friends again.

I sighed at my gullibility,I had fallen so hard.So damn hard.

"You're rambling,"I chided. 

"Sorry"

"Look,it's not going to be easy,but let's try.I mean honestly after hearing you,I think it was one big misunderstanding and a series of bad timings.But yeah,I'd love to try and become friends,"

I mentally kicked myself for using the word 'love'.I mean it's not like he would get to know,but still...

Hearing my words,he smiled and his eyes sparkled like sapphires.I had tried to forget that smile,it haunted my dreams every night.But somehow it was even brighter and magical than I remembered.I suddenly remembered that song we had once written, What Makes You Beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else..

He finally understood what it meant.By just smiling it was like Louis had lit up my whole world.It's like Lou was the light that I had been searching for in his five years of darkness.The beacon of my endless despair.

"So uhh we good now?"I asked nervously.

"Yes Hazza,we are good now."

I smiled when he used my old nickname.

Oblivious to my staring,thank gods,Louis turned to face Niall and Liam who were looking at them and whispering in a far corner.He smiled and waved to them to come over.They visibly relaxed and sauntered over. Niall popped back next to me and grinned, "I get it you're friends now?"

"Yep,"Louis grinned,and he looked so happy my heart could burst.Maybe this would work out. So it's going to be forever,or it's gonno go down in flames.Ugh why was I thinking of Taylor's songs.At least this one wasn't about me.

"I'm so happy for you guys,"Liam grinned. "That's what people say at weddings you dufus,they aren't married...yet,"Niall smirked.I swear I could strangle the boy.Louis blushed profusely.

"Announcement everyone,"a voice said on the loudspeaker.Our heads shot up.I had forgotten our loudspeaker was ridiculously loud so it boomed in all our ears. "Everyone please file into the gym for a special ceremony."

Niall groaned, "I didn't even finish eating yet."I patted his back, "I'm sure there will be food in the gym also."He brightened at that. "C'mon guys,anyone remember where the gym is?"Liam asked.

Louis and I looked at each other.I think he was remembering the same thing as me.

*flashback starts*

"No Haz use the sides of your feet,like this,"Lou said dribbling the ball in demonstration.

"Why is this so hard?"I complained.Louis raked a hand from his sweaty hair and grinned.He looked so hot.Even if he was covered in sweat and had been shouting orders at me for the past hour.

"Hazza YOU are the one who asked me to try and teach you football,"he smiled goofily. I swear that smile would be the end of me.But it was true.I had asked Lou to try and teach me soccer,but in the gym so we didn't have to face other people and let them see me falling on my face all the time.

Honestly though,I didn't have any interest in football,I just wanted to spend more time with Lou.

"Aww Boo bear,go easy on me."He said he hated that nickname but I knew he loved it when I called him that.It made me feel special.

He pouted, "fine that's only because I love you."

My heart flipped at those words but I calmed myself down.As a friend,he only loves me as a friend.I f he knows what was going on in your head he would be disgusted.That was enough for me to let me concentrate again.

He kicked the ball towards me and I caught it with my hands. "Hazzaaa," Louis laughed. I love it when he does that. "You had to block it with your feet,that's why it's called FOOTball."

"Maybe you should teach me better,or punish me,"I grinned. Without a word he stalked up to me in a half menacing way and I couldn't move.My knees felt wobbily but I forced myself to stand straight.He went behind me and slowly scraped his arms against mine,grazing my arms,sending shivers down my spine until they reached my palms and he took the ball from my hands.I prayed he couldn't see the goosebumps covering every inch of my skin right now,although that was unlikely.

I let out a shaky breath and I could feel his mouth smiling against my ear. "Careful babe,or I might actually have to punish you,"he whispered huskily.I blushed down to my toes,my mouth dry just imagining the prospect.

He leaned away from me then,his warm breath tickling my ear one last time.I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

Louis grinned at me from the other side of the gym.I had no idea how or when he had got till there. "Care to stop day dreaming about me Hazza?"he called cheekily. Oh how much I hated him.

"You wish I dreamt about you,"I grinned.

"That I do."

My stomach flopped again.If he just knew how much his flirting affected me.

"Come and get the ball,"Louis called doing some fancy footwork,or whatever it was called,with the ball.I blushed again.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Styles,"he smirked,as if reading my thoughts."

I groaned and ran towards him,and promptly fell flat on my face.

Louis laughed so hard that he fell over.Pretty soon we both were on the floor laughing.

*flashback ends*

Louis' laugh echoed in my head as we got up to go to the gym.I smiled at the memory.We followed a crowd of people who were all going the same way,to the gym they guessed.

It was almost like school again,the crowded hallways and everyone talking over each other.After some small talk we reached the gym we looked around and guess who was in the center next to their old principal waving at us?That bitch and our old band manager Simon of course.


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY

I could legit feel the other guys trembling with rage beside me.And they had a right to.He was homophobic and treated us all like shit.The only reason we even went to him for hep in the first place is because his family is well loaded and got us into places for gigs and stuff.Of course now that our band in no more we don't have to even associate with him.That was probably the ONLY good thing about us splitting up.

"Let's just ignore him and go,"I whispered to the others.I tried pushing them gently to the side,but for some reason Louis wasn't budging. "C'mon,let's go."At first I thought he had frozen in shock or anger and the others tried getting him to move too.Simon had now turned away from us and was talking to some other lad who looked really stricken.Louis grabbed my arm in warning and I would be lying if I said tingles didn't run up my arms.That's when I finally realized why Lou had frozen.

Because the guy that Simon was talking to was our raven haired friend and ex band mate,Zayn. And he looked like he would get sick right at this moment.

"Let's go,"Liam said,almost inaudible.But we all nodded and followed him to where the pair were standing.

"I don't think you fucking get what I'm saying.Are you so vain and dense?Are you good for nothing except looking in mirrors?.."Simon was saying.We stood behind Zayn and Simon widened his eyes at us.Niall put his hand on Zayn's shoulder and he jumped up in shock.

"Oh Nialler,it's you,"he looked relieved. "All of you,"he mumbled and looked at Simon in fear.Well it looked like Simon was still bullying Zayn.Which is weird because when he was in the band Zayn was the least bothered by him and after he left Simon didn't talk to him at all,lucky punk.But whatever this exchange was about,this wasn't high school anymore where Simon could just waltz through and get what he wanted.

"So Zayn we need to talk to you and Simon maybe you could go annoy someone else,I would say someone who cares,but then you'd keep searching right?"I said in a fake sweet voice. 

"Oh so I don't get a warm welcome after not seeing you guys for five years,but Zayn who abandoned you get one?"he huffed.

"I thought Haz told you to take your sorry ass to someone who cares,"Niall said,his voice laced with venom.It was kinda scary seeing Niall like that.I'd always thought him to be an adorable puppy.I never thought he could even get remotely angry.The thought frightened me.But then again,if anyone deserved to be talked to like this it was Simon.

Simultaneously Louis and Liam each wrapped an arm around Zayn and we went back towards the back of the gym.Sitting down on some of the plastic chairs laid out we sat in a circle,with Louis and Liam on either side of Zayn,me next to Lou and Niall on my other side.

"Hey you okay man?"Liam asked in concern. Zayn shuddered resting his head in his hands.He was quivering.Then he shook his head like he was scolding himself and sat up straight, "I'm good.Thanks guys."

"What did he want?"Louis asked softly. Zayn looked uncomfortable so he quickly added, "You don't have to tell us,it's okay.We're still here for you."We all nodded in agreement.

"I really appreciate this guys,especially since you know.."he trailed off. "Don't sweat it dude,"Liam said. 

"No seriously I'm sorry,"

"If I have to hear another apology again I will kill everyone!!!!"Liam said fiercely and we all laughed. "Yeah I'm not really sure if I should tell you guys right now,"Zayn said,serious again. "Hey,it's okay,"Niall said.

"What did you mean by more apologies?"Zayn asked inquisitively.Louis and I immediately looked down to the floor.I bit my lip in embarrassment when Zayn said, "I'm taking it that these two had a fight and waited till now to sort it out?"

It was so weird that Zayn,my best friend at one point of time didn't know the thing that tormented me for the past five years! "Um yeah something like that,"Louis mumbled.

An awkward silence hung around us,no one actually knew how to take the conversation forward when a there was those screeching noises made by megaphones when something went wrong,honestly I have no idea what you call it despite being a former amateur singer.

We all covered our ears. We heard a voice saying, "Mike test 1 ,1,3,.Mike test mike test,"And I couldn't help but giggle.The corner of Louis' mouth lifted at that.

We saw our ex principal walk to the front of the gym.I can't believe he still taught here!It was funny as now we were also kind of adults,I mean 22 is a perfectly adult-y age. "Welcome Year of 2011!!"

(A/U THEY DIDN'T ACTUALLY GRADUATE SO I PUT IN A RANDOM YEAR)

He winced as there were cheers and whoops coming from everyone,including us.I suddenly remembered sitting at the back of the auditorium sleeping during one of the principals never ending speeches.They were torture.I suddenly hoped that we wont have to go through that again,because I'm sure no one would appreciate a man sleeping in the middle of his high school reunion.

"This batch has been one of the best batch of students I've ever known,"he continued despite the hoots. "But also the batch with the shortest attention span,so I'll keep this short."There were a few chuckles and dramatic sighs of relief.I'm sure even I sighed at that because my friends started laughing at me. "I saw you all go as young teenagers innocent to the world and now I see you as successful men and women who now exist to seize the world and have a place there. I've missed you all,even you Bobby Matthews,even if you spent half of your last year in detention and you also Brenda Williams,my favourite class president. We've had quite a few talented young girls and boys from this year.Like Sarah Wilbur,who's now a best selling author!And Maggie Miller who's modelled for a few magazines now.The staff here love each and every one of you.I distinctly remember you lot complaining during the school dances about the choice of music,so I remember five of you had a band,one direction?"Woah even we were getting mentioned!The whole gym erupted with cheers at that.The principal continued, "So we would be playing some of their songs and a few of the songs all chosen by Simon here,"he gestured towards Simon standing on his right.I sneered,so THAT'S why he was talking to the principal before Zayn. "Our first song though,would be a song written before the band was created,when Louis Tomlinson was the only aspiring artist of our school,so Ladies and Gentlemen get ready to dance!"

He dropped the mike but again there was that loud screechy noise that made everyone clutch their ears,ugh I should really learn what it's called.It's funny that even though we all sang it took Louis MONTHS to convince us to form a band.Sure we'd all jam together,but Lois was the only one who actually performed and stuff.

A tune boomed through the speakers and I recognised it at once as 'Miss you'.Everyone got on the dance floor and started to dance. 

"Hey Lou,it's your song,shouldn't we dance to it?"Niall grinned.

"Oh cmonn noooooo"he wailed like a little baby.

"Yeah letzzz goo,"Zayn said jumping up he clutched Liam's arm as well as I stood up.Soon Louis was the only one left sitting. 

"Ease up Lou,live a little,"Zayn laughed as he tried but failed to get Louis up.

"All right,desperate times call for desperate measures,"I said pretending to roll up my sleeves.I picked Louis up princess style and dragged him to the dance floor while the others laughed behind me.Louis tried to punch me with those tiny fists of his but didn't run back when I put him down.

Now all of us might have been good singers but that was nothing compare to our dancing skills.Kidding,I swear we are the funniest cutest dancers on the planet!As the words started Louis cringed at the sound of his recorded voice,but I have no clue why he was getting so self conscious,he has the voice of a goddamn angel.Oh look another relation to What makes you beautiful,you're insecure,don't know what for,you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-o-or..Damnn I swear the song was about him.

I rocked my hips to the music with the other guys,Lou had chilled down a bit now.As the lyrics washed over me,I realised they kinda made sense to what I had been through.

All the smiles that I'm faking?

Hah only god knows how many smiles I've faked in the past few years

Everything is great

Yup I had been living in denial

Going out every weekend

I tried so many distractions

such a good time I believe it this time

I tried to believe it,I really did

Just one more pint or five?Does it even matter anyways?

The classic drown your sorrows with drinks

We're dancing on tables

Wow I partied so much

With all of my people and it couldn't get better they say

It could but that person wasn't with me

Should be laughing but there's something wrong

It was all wrong

And it hit me when the lights go on

Actually it was more of a constant pain,but yeah

Shit maybe I miss you

I definitely did

"HAAARRYYY"someone was waving their hand in front of my face.I jumped, "Wait what,"I exclaimed.It was Niall. "You totally spaced out there for a while dude,"Zayn said.I laughed it off although they looked kinda worried. 

So I lied and said, "I was thinking of how different it is from our last dance,"I obviously couldn't tell them I had been thinking about that time when I was in despair because I was in love with Louis but I was trying to forget him by distracting myself to no end.We all know THAT didn't work out.

Zayn grinned, "Yeah I remember,it was prom night,that day was amazing." Liam nudged him, "Senior prom ehhh quite a night,If I recall correctly that's when you first asked Gigi to dance with you,"

"Yep"Zayn said sounding proud. "How is she by the way,Are you still together?"I asked. "Haz I know you want some of this,"Zayn gestured to himself "But I am still taken by her,"he teased.We all laughed and congratulated him for keeping such a long relationship. "Where is she anyways?"Louis asked. "She got a little ill so she couldn't come,"Zayn said sorrowfully. "I told her I'd stay with her but she forced me to come."You could tell he really missed her already.

"Cheer up Zaynie!"Niall said. "You got us to keep you company now and you'll see her before tomorrow."

"I guess you're right.You know we are living together now.And gods I was so scared to ask her to just dance at senior prom."We all laughed at that.

*flashback starts*

"Oh cmon Zaynieeeee just ask her,"I whined. "What if she says no?"he asked running a hand through his gelled hair. "Ugh don't do that you'll spoil it,"I said fussing. "Sorry he said sheepishly."

"How come you're getting so nervous?"Zayn was pretty smooth when it came to girls,with his greek god looks,anybody would be.Liam laughed next to me, "It's cuz she's different,"he said,wagging his eyebrows at Zayn.

Zayn facepalmed, "I should not have told you that."

Liam childishly stuck his tongue out, "too late loser."

"Guys can you believe this is our senior prom,ACTUAL SENIOR PROM!!"I said. Liam's face brightened, "I know it hasn't even registered in my head." "That's because nothing can register in that empty shell of yours,"Zayn said and to prove it he started knocking on Liam's head.

I laughed at them but suddenly my laugh got stuck in my throat. Lou had entered and damn he looked so good.He wore a blue suit that brought out his eyes and his smile was 50% crooked 50% in disbelief and 100%dazzling.The sleeves of his jacket brought out the muscles in his arms just little bit and his hair was gelled to perfection.It always looked perfect actually but now it was somehow even more perfect.

"Quit drooling lover boy,"Liam teased me and Zayn smirked when he saw who I was looking at. I mumbled something incomprehensible like, "uhgahu"Unable to tear my eyes away from Lou. "Are you ever going to tell him?"Zayn asked snapping me away from my Louis fantasies.

"What?There's nothing to tell,"I mumbled because Louis had spotted us and was making his way over. "Sure there isin't,"Zayn grinned.

I had been so busy staring at Louis I hadn't even realized that our irish friend was with him.

"Hey guys,whatcha talking about?"Lou said as they joined us.My face heated up and I said, "Umm just stuff,"Liam and Zayn let out huge guffaws.

Louis looked me up and down,slowly,agonisingly slowly.It's like he was stripping me naked with just his gaze. "Looking good Styles." 

"Thanks,"I blushed even farther unable to make a witty comeback.

"We're trying to get Zayn to ask Gigi to dance with him,"Liam said saving me. Louis laughed his wonderful laugh and said, "Totally mate go for it." "Yeah watcha waiting for Zaynie?"Niall piped up.

Just then Gigi and a few of her friends walked by. I turned to Zayn, "Look it doesn't look like she's with anyone right now so why don't you make a move before someone else does?"He sighed but realised we were right. "Wish me luck,"he said and hurried off without waiting for our answer.

We all saw him go up to Gigi and he smiled at her and said something,she smiled back and nodded,he held out his hand and bowed like the *scoff*perfect gentleman he is and led her to the dance floor. 'He did it!!!"I said excitedly.I turned around to see everyone grinning widely.

"Where's Maya by the way?"Niall asked Liam. "I thought you were going to pick her up and stuff?"Liam chuckled,"I did pick her up,if you weren't so late you would have known.She wanted to catch up with her friends also for a bit,"Liam answered.

"And speaking of the devil,"a voice laughed from behind us,Maya was standing there grinning."Wanna dance Leeyyyumm,"she teased. Liam's facial features literally melted when he looked at her.You could tell he really liked her.I hope I don't look like that when I look at Lou.It would be so obvious then.

Maya clutched Liam's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Wait I'm getting punch,"Louis said. "Anyone want some?"he said looking at me,"No way was I going to have punch.Just looking at Lou was making me so nervous right now I would probably spill it all over my suit.Then my mum would kill me. "No thanks,"I said while Niall nodded.

As soon as Louis was out of earshot Niall turned to me with a wicked grin...uh oh. "Are you going to ask him to dance?"

"Um no why would I?"

"Stop playing dumb we all know you like him,plus we saw your expression when he walked in today."

"Shit was I that obvious?"I will die if Lou ever gets to know.

I'm kidding,Louis was oblivious as usual,I definitely could see though."Oh thank gods.

"You know,he reacted the same way to you,"Niall said,I gulped, "Wait what really?"

He grinned, "you both are so clueless towards each other.Trust me on this one Haz,he likes you back,just ask him to dance."

"If he does like me then why can't he ask me to dance?"I retorted.

Niall snorted, "Let's be real here,between the two of you,you're the one most likely to tell him,"

I frowned,why is he being so unfair? "Well sorry to disappoint,but I'm not asking him,"I said,making up my mind.But my head was exploding with the thoughts of me dancing with my boo bear.

He'd put one hand on my shoulder and my hands would be wrapped around his waist.We'd look into each other's eyes and sparks would fly.Then he'd get up on his tippy toes and lean in so his lips are just brushing mine,teasing me when..

"What's he dreaming about?"Louis' voice broke me out of my fantasy. "Oh you're back,"I said somewhat lamely. "Aww you want me to go?Hazza bear?I'm hurt,"Louis teased.

"No stay,"I said somewhat suddenly.He grinned in satisfaction, "That's what I thought."

"Umm Niall?"a shy voice said.I turned to see a pretty girl with brown hair,she was one year younger.I think her name was Amelia? "Do you wanna dance?"she asked. "Sure,"he said and grinned at us as they made their way to the dance floor.

"And then there were two,"I smiled. "Hey that's cool,we can have some Louis and Hazza bonding time,"Lou said.

"We haven't spent much time together anyway," I said. "So might as well," 

"Well that's because you spend so much time with that ginger kid,'he sneered, referring to one of my friends from history.I didn't know he noticed.And was it my imagination or was Louis...jealous?

"We are just friends.Why? are you jealous?"I smirked but my heart was thundering. "Who knows?I might be,"he said and turned around walking to one of the tables and motioned for me to sit down.I went over to him and sat with him.We talked for a bit and a slow song came up.

'Ask him to dance ask him to dance ask him to dance,'my mind kept saying.I looked over to Lou,he was looking at me with a wistful expression on his face.When he saw me looking he quickly looked away.What was that about?

That's when Brian,Louis' lab partner came, "Hey Louis,do you wanna dance?"Lou looked at me sorrowfully.I had no idea why that happened.It's probably because he didn't want to leave me alone.So even though it shattered me I said, "Go ahead."He looked a little sad but followed Brian.

I spent the whole night watching them dance together and laugh together and touch each other while the jealousy boiled in me.Sure later on,Liam and Maya had joined me but it's not that I didn't want to be alone.I didn't want to be without my Boobear.

*flashback ends*

I snapped out of my thought just as end of the day started playing.It felt so weird listening to our voices and seeing everyone dance to it again.I liked this feeling.

All I know at the end of the day is you love who you love there ain't no other way

Unfortunately younger us were right,There isn't another way

And there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes,You're the one that I wasn't at the end of the dayyy

Yup,no matter whatever I did,I would always only want Lou.I mean he's the only person I've ever actually been attracted to and at 22 that's kind of sad,but it's the truth Lou is perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

LOUIS

I'm cringing so much internally.My teenager voice was so weird,how were people even enjoying it?I mean it was kinda fun listening to our old band songs and it was all our voices.But JUST my voice felt really weird even though the guys assured me they actually liked it a lot.The weirdest part was Harry kept zoning out in between songs.Like he was contemplating everything about it.I didn't want to point it out though.I wasn't even sure if he had forgiven me as yet.I really hoped he had,but then again I had wronged him in so many ways.Even if I had now admitted that I had liked him earlier,it didn't take away years of pain.Fuck.I had made him feel so much pain,and that always haunted me,I think that's why I never let myself enjoy myself.Because I would always think of him.

"I'm getting a drink,"Liam announced. "Do you guys want anything?" "Yeah could you get me a beer?"Zayn asked.Harry and I agreed with him. "Wait Lili I'm coming with you,I want fooooodddd,"Niall said. "Didn't you just eat?You did mention you came from the dining hall,"Zayn said confused. "You have no idea about the depths of his appetite,"Liam said fondly."That's true,"Niall laughed. "Glad to see some things haven't changed,"Zayn said.The two of them waded through the crowd to the tables.

"So you recognise anyone?"Zayn asked as he jutted his head towards the crowd. "Well I saw my old lab partner Brian today,"I said. "Yeah and I saw Ed,"Harry said. "Oh you mean that guy who had that HUGEEE crush on you when we were in school?"Zayn teased,waggling his eyebrows.Harry groaned and face palmed and I felt a growing pit in my stomach. "Ed's a cool guy but that's it.He actually called me a couple of times over the past few years,"Harry said. 

Just then Niall and Liam appeared.Liam was holding up 4 bottles of beer while Niall was trying to talk with his mouth full causing Liam to frown and laugh at the same time which of course made the others laugh too. "Here let me help,"Haz said trying to take the bottles from Liam's hand.But of course that clumsy kid somehow tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor.I tried and failed to bite back a laugh as he looked around,disoriented.I had to admit he looked so adorable staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes,they sparkled in the lights and they were the eyes that actually made me realise what twinkle in your eyes meant.Wait what?I need to get a grip on myself.Otherwise he might find out I still like him...and then he's leave me like I left him.I know it's selfish but I have these stupid things called feelings.

Harry pouted,and the only thing I could think of is how kissable his lips are.Wow I really need to learn to control my emotions. "Are you guys gonno stand there laughing or help me up?"he whined.Without even thinking I held my arm out and Harry looked at me quizzically.I wonder why that is?Anyway,he gripped my hand and I felt tingles run down my arms.How did he still have such an effect on me.It's like every time we touched I'd get this kind of rush.Huh?Those would be good song lyrics.

Harry got up and his face was still a little heated from his whole accident but he laughed it off and grabbed a beer from Li.The rest of the dance went about with hardly anything worthwhile.Oh except our principal slipped on spilt beer.But you know what they say...no point crying over spilt drink.

I still had no idea WHY we had a dance party in the middle of the day..but ehh our school was weird.We had a lot of time now to just hang around and talk so the five of us decided to go to our old meeting spot under this tree behind school.As we reached Zayn let out a sigh, "Woahhh,I haven't been here since..you know."After Zayn had left the band he had stopped meeting us here,instead he opted to hang with Gigi in one of the empty classrooms.

Liam patted his back in comfort as we sat down on the bench.It was not as big as I remembered.Well I know I've grown,but the others were still pretty tiny,kidding of course.Somehow I landed next to Haz and I was practically sitting on his lap!My palms were already sweaty and my breathing was erratic.Niall broke the silence by saying, "So Zayn what have you been up to all this time?"Zayn shrugged, "Nothing really,I got into art school like I always wanted and now I've applied for internship,I want to see a lot of people's perspectives before I dive in.I haven't heard back as yet though." "That's so cool!"Niall squealed.

At this point I wasn't sure if he was on a sugar rush or not.He was just Niall.

"So what about you guys?"Zayn asked. "I'm studying law,"Harry said. "Our semester just got over." "I'm taking boxing to a professional level,"Liam said smugly.Zayn broke out in a complete grin at that."Oh my god,that's awesome man!Don't forget me when you become rich and famous." "Aww Zaynie,"Liam said in a fake girly voice. "How could I ever forget you,"he batted his eyelids in exaggeration.We all laughed while Zayn said,"Mate never do that again,I'm pretty sure I'll be having nightmares from now on."Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and put his chin on his shoulder and said in the same voice, "Awwwwww does that mean you're going to dream about me,"he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Zayn patted his head and said,"Only if you dream about me first."For some reason they reminded me of Haz and me during high school.But they were just teasing each other

"I'm sleepy,"Niall yawned. "If you're going to eat that much Nialler of course you will be,"I chuckled earning a glare from the irish lad. "Hey I need to surviveeeee,"he whined. "Sure sure,"I grinned and tickled his chin as if he was a puppy.He stuck his tongue out intimating a panting dog and went from person to person getting everyone to pet him.When he came to Liam he licked him on the cheek.I swear Niall was a pre schooler stuck in an adult's body. "Eww Ni you can't just go around liking people,"he complained. "Woof woof,"Niall said and cocked his head to the side. "Sure he can't lick people but you don't really come in that category do you Liam?"Harry grinned.I groaned and the rest of us echoed it. "Glad to see your jokes are still lame,"I teased and Harry grinned at me. "OOOOHHH I got a good one!"he suddenly exclaimed and gods he looked so cute. "You really had to go ahead and say that,"Liam scolded me.

I shrugged and turned to Harry. "See Louis wants to hear my joke,"Harry protested.Zayn opened his mouth to say something but then he probably thought better of it and kept quiet.My thoughts were on my Hazza bear though.My heart fluttered at the sound of my name on his lips.How were they so pink and perfect?To think there was one time I had almost had those lips on mine.And there was a time he actually wanted to kiss me.Ugh why had I been so stupid?Then maybe we could have been a couple till now.I was the worst thing that could happen to me.I knew Haz still hates me.I mean he barely looked at me the whole time,and when he said my name even though butterflies had erupted in my stomach,I could see it was traced a bit with distace...not exactly venom but it wasn't his normal tone either.Or maybe my readings were all wrong,what if he was a completely different guy now?But my stupid heart is stubborn and always believed that he would always be perfect.

Sudden;y I heard groans and a worried Liam saying,"You okay mate?"I snapped out of my trance to see Harry had already cracked his joke. "You spaced out for a bit there,"Zayn said. "Lucky lad you are,"Niall said. "I think this was the lamest joke everrrr."He rolled out the r's which sounded really funny with his irish accent.Harry was still giggling away at his own joke,paying no attention to us whatsoever.I smiled at him softly and said,"Yeah I might have zoned out a bit."Liam and Zayn looked at me in confusion whereas Niall just gave me a knowing look. He came close to my ear and whispered,"Spaced out thinking about someone I can see."Everyone else was looking at me funny and Harry was scowling.Shit.

My face coloured but I whispered back to Niall,"You only wish it was you,"He pushed me over so I fell on Harry's lap completely.I glared at him and he smirked knowing what he had done.Harry smelled amazing,like vanilla.I wanted to stay in his lap and smell him all day.Unfortunately some people might find that kinda weird.So I hastily got up,not meeting Harry's eyes but I could swear a low whimper escaped his throat,But no one else seemed to hear it so I thought I was probably imagining it.

I sat up straight and hit Niall lightly over the head, "Ouch,"he said in mock annoyance but didn't continue the fight.He just stuck his tongue out at me like a little child. "Don't lick me dude,"I laughed,referring to the time he licked Liam. "Now that you speak of it maybe I should,"he said leaning forward.I suddenly got up causing Niall to fall on his face on the bench. "Fuck you Lou.In any case I wasn't going to lick you,I'm not disgusting."Liam gave out a yelp, "Why'd you lick me then?" Niall flashed him a grin, "Cuz I know you wanted it darrlinggg,"he teased and Liam rolled his eyes and pushed Niall of the bench.

"Oii!"he complained. Liam shrugged and put his feet up in Niall's place.Niall frowned then got a wicked look on his face.He got up to push Liam and Liam got into a defensive stance and at the last moment Nialler plonked himself on Liam's lap. "Oooff how much do you weigh,ugh!"Liam groaned.Niall wiggled himself and got comfortable, "This is your punishment." "Does he really weigh that much?"Harry asked incredulously,like he couldn't believe our tiny leprechaun was really heavy. "Nah he's as light as a feather,"Liam said and bounced Niall on his knee to prove it. Niall slapped his knee but stayed put and Liam made no effort to push him off anymore.

I made my way back to my original seat,glad to have a little more space,but now I had no excuse to touch Harry.Swallowing my disappointment I sat back down. "Hey guys?"Niall said suddenly. "Yea mate?"Zayn asked. "Remember that time when we were juniors and we had all decided that after school we'd all go for a holiday together?"Niall asked. "Yeah..."I said slowly,seeing where Niall was going with this.A holiday was a nice idea,but we barely knew each other anymore. "So why don't we actually do that?!"he exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm Ni..not to seem rude or anything,but we barely talk to each other now,I mean would everyone be comfortable.."Liam trailed off..you could see he was a bit hesitant to say it in front of us. "Are you saying you're not comfortable around me?"Niall asked in mock horror. Liam must not have realised Niall was joking so he said, "You know I didn't mean it like that Nialler,I just meant it's been five years..."Niall cut him off, "I'm kidding Lili,and I didn't mean right away..like in some time.You know so we can bond again."He looked so hopeful with his puppy dog eyes so I found myself saying, "Sure maybe sometime."

Shit

There was no way I could handle being on a vacation with Harry there too

Niall immediately brightened and looked towards the rest of them.Zayn ruffled Niall's hair and said, "I'd love too,I've missed you guys a lot.And now I think I can hang with you again,I don't think he would be much of a problem anymore."

"Wait who?"Haz asked.

Zayn's face paled like he said something wrong, "Umm nothing...I just like spending time with you lads..that's it."There was pin drop silence. "Oookayyy,"Liam said not believing him but not wanting to push him either.I huffed,wasn't he the least bit curious?But Liam had a point,Zayn had just come to us,we wouldn't want to scare him again. "I could use a break,"Liam said finally and all of us turned to Harry. 

He looked nervously at me.Huh? "Um yeah sure,"he said and Niall jumped in the air whooping. "YESSSSS!!!"he screamed.

"NiNi before you get all excited we need to see if there is a time that suits all of us,"Liam said,ever the responsible one. "Ohh,"he huffed. "Well I'm on a gap year so anytime is good with me."I chuckled,cuz even if he wasn't Niall would have made time for us.He's a literal angel. "Yeah and as I said,I haven't really heard back from the internship people but if I get accepted the internship would probably be in two month or three,"Zayn said. 

"Well the good part of being a professional is that I just have to train all the time and go about to competitions whenever they are scheduled.I have a few this month,but then I have a month gap,"Liam said. "Yeah and I'm technically done with my semester,I'm going to opt for a higher course but that would not start for a few month at the least,"Haz said. I put my palms up in surrender, "Sorry guys,I'm still in the middle of my semester but I think we are all free next month?"There was a chorus of yesses.

"So it's settled,next month it is!"Niall exclaimed. Zayn laughed, "Aren't you forgetting something Nialler?"Niall groaned, "Now whaaaatt?!!"

"We haven't decided where."

"Oh yeaaahhh,"

"Let's go to a beach!"Niall said. "We can get tanned, go surfing and make sand castles!!!!"

Hmm shirtless Harry Styles on a beach get me some of that

No wait what?I'm supposed to be trying to get over him,not dream about him in his half naked glory...Buck up Tomlinson.

"Noooo!!"Zayn immediately yelled. "Not waterrrr!!"We all laughed.Truth to be told I had kinda forgotten Zayn's weird fear of water. "Don't worry Zaynie,you can make sand castles with me,"Niall pouted and Zayn agreed.I caught Liam scowling at them,but it was gone the next second.

"So beach then?"Liam asked.We all nodded. "Okay,leave it to me.I can probably get some pretty sweet deals and get all our flights booked and stuff,"he said proudly.Wow a free holiday?Count me in.We all cheered.

"Cool then,let's still stay in touch though,"Zayn said as we got up to leave.The day was almost over and I couldn't think of a better note to end the reunion on.Although I wish Harry spoke to me more.But then again,neither did I...Hmm I was going to have to do something about that.

We exchanged phone numbers except Niall and Liam who were already in touch with each other.I felt giddy,it was going to be great talking to the lads again.But I already knew I had to make it up to Harry somehow.Even though he said he had forgiven me,I had to do something extra special after all he is extra special.Maybe this trip would help me hmmm..

*******

Kevin grinned when I came back to the dorm. "You're smiling,I'm guessing things went good with your Harry?"he wiggled his eyebrows.Louis threw a pillow at him, "Well it went better than I expected but I think I found a way to make him forgive me....or at least not hate me anymore," I ignored the your bit..he wasn't technically mine anymore,I mean he never was...but I could only wish.."That's great!"Kevin said..

(Narrator voice)Oh Lou if only you knew Harry doesn't hate you.

I only have a month to plan and this needs to be perfect.It was for the most perfect guy after all.Fuck studies this month was going to be all about Harry.

********

I woke up really early with a big grin on my face.One month was finally over and I was superrr nervous about what Harry's reaction to my surprise would be.


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY

I woke up with a smile on my face.Today was the day.I hurried on to get ready,my suitcases had already been packed to perfection the night before,I just couldn't wait!We were all supposed to meet by Niall's mom's house by ten today and it was only seven but I just couldn't sleep!!This was going to be soo much funnn!!!!I debated going over early but I hadn't met Maura in five years and I doubt she would appreciate it if I landed on her doorstep early in the morning. Oh well...

This month had been amazing!Since I'm on break I was staying with mum right now.And Gem had kept visiting during the weekends.I texted the guys a lot and we video called every Sunday.Niall,Zayn and I met up a few times also.Liam was busy training most days and Louis' term wasn't over yet.I'm not sure what I felt about that.On one hand I loved spending time with Nialler and Zayn and at first I thought it would be awkward but it kinda felt like there was never a five year gap between us!I was a little glad Lou wasn't there because even though I told him I forgave him and deep down I knew my heart had forgiven him,it still didn't take away five years of pain. 

On the other hand I missed him terribly.Even more than I did on our hiatus.It's like now that I got a whiff of him again,I just didn't want to let him go,never again.We still talked though.We texted quite a lot,and we called a couple of times but they usually ended with me trying to convince him to actually study for his end of the term exams.Some things never change I guess.But we were all meeting today!FINALLYY!!Maybe during this trip everything would be back to normal.Well everything would be normal if I hadn't confessed to Lou.Okay stupid Harry,don't think about that,you can't change the past,no point thinking of it.

I pulled on a pair of yellow shorts and made my way to the kitchen. "Morning mum!"I explained.She was sitting on the chair drinking tea and reading something.She looked up at me,her eyes crinkling. "Someone is smiley today!"she said. "Muu-uumm!!I'm not five!!"I protested.She laughed and said, "So what are you then?" "Happy!Excited!Elated!"I suggested. Mum furrowed her brow, "So then why not smiley?" "Cuz I'm not five!"She grinned and ruffled my hair. "You sure act like you're five Harrold."I pouted and she laughed at me. "Pouting isn't exactly helping your case."I huffed and she hugged me. "I'll miss you,she said."I hugged her back, "Me too." "I know," she said. 

"Now shouldn't you wear some clothes?You'll scare everyone going out like that,"she motioned to my shirtless state.I smirked, "More like I'll bless everyone's eyes."I said.She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Go wear a shirt or no breakfast."That got my attention.I ran upstairs, her laugh following me.I quickly pulled on a grey tee and ran back down,my stomach rumbling.What?I'm a growing man I need to eat.Not as much as Niall,but I still need to.The smell of warm baked good reached my nostrils and I peeped to see my mum holding a plate of brownies.No scratch that,not any brownies.The best brownies in the whole entire universe!Banana baked brownies!!Some people find them disgusting.I on the other hand LOVE them.I honestly have the best mum ever.

I ran in and tackled her in a hug. "I LOVE YOU!!!"I exclaimed.She chuckled, "I'm assuming this sudden new affection is because of the brownies?"I nodded cheekily."Well then I'm sorry to say,I'm not the one you love,"she said. Huh?What did she mean by that. She said, "Well I opened the door for the milkman this morning and he handed me this box of banana brownies saying that someone had asked him to deliver it here."My eyes widened. "Mum!It could be poisoned!!  
"I exclaimed snatching my hand away from the gooey goodness. She laughed, "I was sceptical of it too but there was a note,and it was pretty believable.So I warmed them up for you."

"Who was it from?"

"And that I can't tell,""

"What!why?"

"Because the note said not to tell you,"

"Are you going to listen to some bloody stranger or your own son?"

"Who said it was from a stranger?"

"What?"

"The note basically said to give you the brownies and there was a message for me."

"For you?"

"Yeah,very sweet of him honestly."

"So it was a guy?"

"Oops,eat you brownies or I'll give them to Gemma."

That's when i finally got to wolf down the brownies.But who the hell would get me brownies?And how would they even know my favourite brownies?And if the brownies were for me,why was there a message for mum?This just doesn't make any sense!Ugh I really can't take this much stress early in the morning.What was happening?I munched my brownie almost melting at the soft texture.Then it hit me.These weren't any brownies.These were from the terracotta bakery.When I first started liking banana brownies Lou and I went to every bakery in town to find the best ones.In the end I had claimed that these very ones were the best of the best.Later I had even started working in that bakery for a bit.But this was a coincidence right?Or was it?

Just then my phone buzzed,pulling me out of my thoughts.It was a text from Liam.  
Li:Hi!Change of plans  
Li:Come to the warehouse in an hour  
H:Is everything ok?  
Li:yep  
H:Cool I'll be there  
Li:See ya Styles

Ok what?What happened?Liam is usually so organised I doubt anything could be last minute for him  
Ok what?What happened?Liam is usually so organised I doubt anything could be last minute for him.But Oh well...it wouldn't be anything major because Liam always hated changing plans.He was talking about this old warehouse we had found as kids.Actually it kinda looked like a barn,but we thought it was cool if we called it a warehouse.Lou and I had been the ones to find it,when we were very little.When we became friends with the others we showed them the place.It became our hideout.

*flashback starts*

"Lou lou lou!!Look what I found!"I exclaimed. I saw Louis run up the path to me,his short legs could barely keep up with mine,but he was fast for his height. "What Harry,what is it?"Louis looked at me with those innocent eyes and I felt my stomach flip.I pointed to the red structure in front of me.

"Look a barn!"I squealed. "Do you think there will be any animals?"he asked wide eyed.I shook my head, "I hope there aren't any goats,"I said suddenly scared. "Don't worry Hazza,I'll protect you,"Louis said putting an arm around me.My stomach flipped again,maybe I was coming up with a bug? "But Lou you're shorter than me!"I pouted. "So what, I'm seven,you're six.That means I protect you,"he said. "Thank you Boo bear!"I sighed hugging him.Then my face got all serious and I looked at him,my gaze not leaving his,

"Till when will you protect me?"

"Always."

"Even when we are adults?"

"That's what always means."

"Even if I'm always taller."

"Yes stupid forever and ever."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear."

"I love you Boo."

"I love you too.Now let's gooooo!!"he grabbed my hand and I felt tingles run down my arm.We ran up to the big door and Lou said, "Wait here,I'll see if it's safe first."I nodded, "Be careful Lou,"I said. "Always."he smiled and slipped in.

I waited for two minutes,getting more worried by the second.Finally after three minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. I went in.There was a little light,and to my relief there weren't any barn animals.There were beams on the high ceilings and the walls were a rust colour.There were stacks of hay here and there.

"Lou?"I whispered.No answer.Now I was really freaking out. "LOUIS!!!"I screamed. "Oii oii!"he called.Oh thank gods!I ran to the sound of his voice.I saw the feather headed boy standing in front of a wall,staring at it. "Louis"I said angrily. "Why didn't you come back?"There were tears in my eyes now.His gaze softened when he saw me. "Aww Haz,you were worried?"he asked.I glared at him,"Of course I was,what kind of question is that?" "I'm sorry,look at this..."he said.He gestured towards the wall.Scribbled on it was

S.S.S+B.G.P

"What's that?"I asked. "I think they are some people's names.My mum told me that some times people use the first letter of their first name and last names..it's called init-ini ugh I don't know.But it's really cool!"I nodded.I liked this...their names would always be there,a permanent reminder.As if knowing what he was going to say next Lou said, "Do you have a pencil?"I nodded and handed him the stationary.He smiled when our hands touched and wrote just above their names and way bigger

H.E.S+L.W.T

"There,"he said proudly. "Now everyone would know we will always be friends!"I hugged him, "Yes Lou,Always."

*End of flashback*

We were so innocent way back then,I smiled fondly at the memory.Since I had an hour I decided I might as well take a shower even though I had taken one last night.I let the steaming water rush over me,finding a sense of calm in it.I hummed a tune nonchalantly and decided to use my strawberry body wash.It's my favourite one which I only use for special occasions.

I came out of the bathroom,a towel around my waist and I strolled over to my cupboard.Sure we were going to the beach but I just didn't feel like wearing shorts anymore.I had this feeling inside my gut that today was special and I should dress up a bit.I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a checked red and black shirt with the first few buttons undone.I styled my hair a bit and chuckled to myself.Harry styles is styling his hair.I really don't understand why some people think my jokes are lame.I'm hilarious.

I looked at my phone and saw it was almost 9 and the warehouse was only a ten minute walk from here so might as well use my legs.My suitcase was light in any case.I quickly texted Liam saying that I was heading up.He told me to hurry because the others were already there.Even Zayn!That guy takes hours just looking at himself in the mirror.

I grabbed the handle of the suitcase and stuffed my phone wallet and keys into my pocket and made my way out. "Mum I'm leaving!"I said.She didn't seem so surprised about the change of plans..huh..weird.She hugged me, "Take care honey,"she kissed the top of my head. "I'll miss you,"I replied engulfing her in a quick hug.She smiled and waved to me as I headed out.

It was a nice sunshiny day and I loved the rare warmth on my skin when suddenly a girl going for a morning run bumped into me. "Sorry,"I said,even though it was her fault.

She smiled at me and handed me a slip of paper and jogged off.Umm what?Curiously I opened the piece of paper.There were just two words written on it,but they confirmed my suspicions.In his messy scrawl one above the other were the words,

Hi

Oops

The first words we ever said to each other.Shit,what was happening.My mind was spinning.First the brownies,then the detour,then this mystery note?Was he confessing that he liked me again?Nahh.. Harrold don't get your hopes up,I mentally scolded myself.

I made it to the end of the street when I saw this old lady trying to cross,so obviously I go and help her.I smiled at her and asked her if she wanted help. "No I don't want to be a bother darling,you're obviously going somewhere,"she motioned towards my suitcase. I shook my head, "I always have time to help,"She nodded and let me lead her across the road.Once we were on the other side she said, "Thank you darling,"and handed me a note.Wait what?!This was a set up or something?I opened it to find the word 

'Always'

written on it.It was what Lou and I always said to make a promise to each other.Like reverse fault in our stars.Always was our Okay.It was our version of forever,and no matter what happens and what happened,we both knew how much weight that one word carried.

Shit what in the world was happening.I continued towards the warehouse sneaking a look at every passerby,wondering if they had notes or not.But no one else seemed to notice my presence.I passed by the park to see there was quite a crowd there for 9:00am. That's when I noticed an enormous banner hanging from two very specific trees.They were the very same trees Lou and I scaled when we were younger.I was always scared to go very high up,but Lou was always like a bird.His lithe body taking him to the top branches.So one day I decided to follow him,but my stupid clumsiness made me fall out of the tree and I scrapped my knee pretty bad.Lou had hurried down to me then and he had taken a bit of water from his water bottle and washed the cut to stop the bleeding.And when I couldn't stop crying he kissed my knee begging me to feel better then.So of course I stopped crying then.I still remember how his thin lips felt against my skin,the next day I was sure I had imagined it,except I still had a purple-ish bruise on my knee.We were eight or nine then and I wasn't entirely sure if what I felt for Louis was completely platonic or not.I think that was the phase I noticed I didn't treat him like my other friends.

The banner itself though said,

"I know I can't turn back time but please forgive me?Love Boo bear"

He used to pretend to hate that name when I called him that.The fact that he made a huge banner and signed it like that just didn't make sense to me.Ok now I'm seriously freaking out!So this whole detour was an apology walk?That's actually really sweet.I don't even know what he must have gone through telling LIAM that he needed to make a last minute plan...unless....he's been panning this since the reunion?Ok that was just sweet,but no harry,it can't make up for five years.I was trying and failing to convince myself.

As I made my way closer and closer towards the warehouse I got more anxious of what would await me when I actually entered.And finally,I was there.Standing in front of the door now it didn't feel that huge as it did when I was a kid.Well of course it didn't,I was a giant now!But a beautiful giant,I told myself.I squeezed me eyes bracing myself for what would happen next and I tried to think about whether I would tell Lou if I had forgiven him or not.Of course I had told him yes before,but he obviously knew me too well than to believe me.Deep down I felt a knife twist in my stomach for lying to him,ignoring that I made my way inside.It was now or never right?

Nothing in my imagination could have dreamed of what I saw next.There were thousands of pictures,all hung up on strings all around the room.Th stacks of hay had been cleared and it was spotless,just how I liked it.And each of the pictures had Lou and me in them.Some had the other lads too.There was one of when we had got drunk in wellington,another was when I had grown out my hair and we did a photo shoot,then there was me a giving him a piggy back ride..and so many more.

But the main center of attraction was The Louis Tomlinson   
But the main center of attraction was The Louis Tomlinson.

He was sitting on a lone stool in the middle of the room.He had a mike in his hand,his muscles were rippling visibly under his tight half sleeved black tee.His blue skinny jeans were rolled up to his ankles.His piercing blue eyes were staring right at me. "Harry,"he said.His voice was low and husky.But I couldn't move,I was hypnotized.I wasn't even sure about what to say, if I had been able to form words.

He opened his mouth and in his angelic voice his true words bean pouring out.

I know it's not enough

And mere words can't take your pain away

Nothing will ever be enough

And scars don't just fade away

But now I'm sitting here

Admitting to all my mistakes

I know it will never be the same

But its worth a try 

I never meant to leave

But I can't change the past

I wanted to say

That I wanted that moment to last

But now five yeas later

We've changed so much lately

And I need to tell you

I'm sorry

I know it's not enough

To convince you to stay

Nothing will ever be enough

To go back to our old ways

But I want to try

And I'm begging for your forgiveness

All our laughter and tears

Our special bond I miss

I never meant to leave

But I can't change the past

I wanted to say

That I wanted that moment to last

But now five yeas later

We've changed so much lately

And I need to tell you

I'm sorry

Is it too late for us to be friends?

I promise it would never end

I'm sitting here surrounded by our memories

And all I'm saying is please

Forgive me

I feel like a teenage fangirl or janice saying this but...OH MY GOD!He actually wrote that for me?No one's ever written a song about me before!I felt tears rise to my eyes and I was overcome with emotion for this feather headed man sitting opposite me.If I had any doubt about forgiving him earlier it all vanished.

Noticing my tears Louis quickly stood up ."Shit you hate it.I shouldn't have done this.Right before the vacation also.Fuck now you're uncomfortable around me."He face palmed himself and started pacing the length of the barn. I rushed up to him and hugged him ,"No Lou,these are happy tears,"I said.He looked at me with his big blue eyes and said, "Really?"I nodded.He smiled and hugged me back.

"Lou,I'd love to try to be friends again.And this time I truly mean it.I forgive you,"I said.Now it was Lou's turn to cry. "Oh gods Haz,you don't know how much that means to me,shit I really am sorry,god I'm a mess."he said.I hugged him tighter. "It's okay,it's in the past now,let's start afresh."

Suddenly the barn door burst open and Niall cam rushing at us. "Niall let them be!"Liam's scream came from behind.But Niall tackled into us. "GROUP HUG!"He screamed wrapping his arms around us.I chuckled at his enthusiasm and Louis said, "Were you spying on us?"Niall shrugged,not agreeing or disagreeing to that.For some reason him spying didn't even shock me.

Just then we saw Liam and Zayn appear in the door frame. "Nialler leave them alone,"Zayn said."Nahh it's fine come join us?"the words were barely out of my mouth when I oomphed because Liam and Zayn had thrown all their weight on us.I missed this,I can't believe it had been more than five years since a simple group hug." I'm glad we are all friends again, "Zayn said.We all echoed the sentiment.I missed these lads.

We pulled away,and I accidentally knocked my elbow into Liam's eye,fell over Zayn's foot and pulled Niall down with me,but yeah that was expected. "Ouchhh Liam wailed,"as Zayn tried to comfort him. "Sorry,"I said sheepishly. "Damn I forgot how clumsy you are,"Niall laughed beside me on the floor. "But if you caused any bruise on this chick magnet,"he gestured towards his body. "Then you would have to pay....in chocolate."I laughed,Niall was still like a child. "Sure thing,"I said.

"Guys shouldn't we get going?"Lou said looking at his phone. "It's 9:45" "YAAAYYY BEACH TIME!"Niall exclaimed jumping up from the floor then roughly pulling me up.I stumbled and tried to regain my balance as Niall abruptly left my hand and ran outside.Weird kid,but I suddenly felt like I was falling again when and arm steadied me. "Careful there,"Louis' voice whispered in my ear, "Don't want to injure that pretty face of yours."I refused to admit those words affected me more than they should have,but oh no that's making me a liar.

I looked up to see Zayn and Liam had also left,most probably to go to the car and I could hear Niall screaming, "ROAD TRIP!"In the distance. "C'mon,"Lou said,tugging my arm "We have to get to southend-on sea before lunch."I nodded but my attention landed on the dozens of picture hanging on the walls."What about those,"I motioned to those moments in time. "Lottie's coming back later to take them back,"he said.I grinned, "I hadn't spoken to Lottie in forever. "How is she?"I asked. "She's doing great,she misses you,"he replied. "I miss her too,"I said sadly.I made a mental note to call her sometime."Let's go," he said softly. I smiled at him and followed him to the car. But as I was closing the warehouse door I caught a glimpse of our initials still written in those walls. I smiled sadly. There were some stories about Louis and I that I just couldn't explain.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS

I feel like the luckiest guy on the entire planet!I still couldn't believe he forgave me,that right now at this very moment we were pressed together in Liam's car together with me almost falling into his lap at every turn.

It had been fifteen minutes since we left the warehouse and we had already started car games.Currently we were just singing,oh god how I've missed us all singing together.As we belted out the lyrics of Shawn Mendes' Wonder,I looked around to see Niall eating a huge sub,wait what?Where dd he get that from?Liam was trying to concentrate and drive like the responsible kid he is while Zayn was trying to make him laugh.And Harry,Harry was laughing at Niall who now had ketchup all over his face.I swear his laugh is the most contagious and beautiful sound.

"Oh for gods sake Niall!"I laughed then squealed as he tried to rub it on my shirt.I playfully batted him with my hand only to get ketchup on my hand. "Haha see that's what you get with messing with the Captain Nialler!" "Captain Nialler!"I mocked. "Captain of which ship may I ask?" "The Larry Stylinson ship of course!"Shit!He did not just say that.I quickly turned to look at Harry but he was busy texting someone on his phone.Thank the freaking gods. "Niall!"I whisper shouted, " why the hell would you say that in front of Harry!"Sure I still like him,but he did NOT need to know that.He could never know that,it would just end in flames.Niall just shrugged and wiped his face with a tissue that Zayn was offering.

"Hey guys look what Gemma just sent me!"Harry exclaimed all of sudden.He showed his phone to Zayn and Liam who were sitting in the front seats first.They burst out lauging immediately. "Oh god we actually" Zayn tried to get out but fell into another fit of giggles. Liam was also laughing along.I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of what was so funny .Harry then turned it to Niall and me.It was a picture of he five of us,years ago.Oh god we looked so dorky in those clothes and bowl cut hairstyles. Well at least the rest of us looked dorky,Harry looked beautiful,he always did.

Well at least the rest of us looked dorky,Harry looked beautiful,he always did   
I hid my face in my hands. "Oh god whyy!!"I exclaimed.Harry gave me a strange look then chuckled. "I was telling Gem about what happened,in the barn I mean." 

"Warehouse,"I corrected.

His dimples deepened. "Warehouse.And right now he's fangirling or whatever you call that something about her otp not being wrong after all and she has been stupid for five years?I have no idea what that is but I agree with the stupid part,but that was actually her whole life.Then she sent me this." "What' an otp?"I asked at the same time Niall jumped. "Gemma thinks it's otp again!!AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?"then he proceeded to text someone furiously on his phone.Weird child.

"I have no idea,"Harry said and the other guys shook their heads.Meanwhile Niall was bouncing in his seat like he's downed a whole bottle of energy juice.

"Hey wait show me the picture again Haz."Zayn asked.Harry handed the phone.Z looked at it thoughtfully for a while and said. "Look at you and Lou,you guys aren't even paying attention to anyone else,just yourselves."Liam chuckled, "Seem like your right mate."I paled,Niall hadn't told him had he?No Nialler wouldn't do that.

"Yeah it looks like we're proper lost in each other,"Harry winked at me. "It's a shame we didn't know we had liked each other then."The guys laughed but I wasn't listening.Harry said liked as in past tense.As in not anymore.Fuck,I already knew I was up for hurt.I just didn't think about the extent of it. 'You okay Lou?"Harry asked worriedly and I quickly nodded and turned to face Niall so he wouldn't see the blatant lie in my eyes.

He was still texting Gemma or someone when he looked up and said, "For your information that wasn't the only time we had photoshoots and you were only looking at each other."We all gaped a him.Niall shrugged, What I pay attention?Also does anyone have any food?I'm starving." "NiNi you just ate,Liam chided but handed him a chocolate nevertheless.

"THANK YOU LEEYYUMMM!!"he exclaimed and stood up,reached in front an landed a loud slobby smack on Liam's cheek.The car suddenly swiveled as Liam lost his concentration and I noticed his cheeks were dusted with a faint pink.Weird.Maybe this trip would bring an interesting turn of events.I saw Niall happily eating his chocolate but he was also blushing a bit.Well well well...this would be really interesting maybe.

"Okay we should arrive in about an hour guys,"Liam said,checking google maps. "I don't know whether to be happy about that or sad,"I admitted. "Well be happy cuz we're staying in a hotel on the beach!"Liam said. "Where are we staying anyway?"Zayn asked. 

"The Silver Starland,"Liam said smugly and my jaw dropped open.No fookin way.THat was this really expensive hotel wqhere even celebrities went to! "YOu mean that really posh place?"Niall said looking as stunned as me. "HOw did you even-"

"I pulled some strings,"he smirked.

'It has three pools,a full arcade,a luxurious spa and all our meals are prepaid so we only have to pay for food when we eat outside,but then again,this place has fourteen different restaurants with different cuisines in each!"

Niall was looking at him like he was an actuall god.His eyes were glazed and he squealed. "Lima bean are you saying free food for two weeks!!!I love you I love you I love you!YOu're the bestttt" "Wait can you say that again so I can record it?"I need to play that for you the next time you get mad at me for getting you three burgers instead of four."NIall pouted, "I'm Irish I can't help it,we need to eat.

"Also how are we dividing the rooms?"LIam asked. "There are three single rooms and one double." "Let's rock paper scissors for it,"Haz said. "YOu guys go first I need to keep my hands on the wheel,besides we're nearly there,"Liam said. "YOu know if you lift one hand for a secong nothing will happen,"Zayn chided but he turned back and played with Harry.he threw rock and Harrry threw scissor. "YES"Z pumped his fist in the air.

I played with Niall and won paper to rock.Niall beat Zayn and Harry with rock and scissors.I lost to Zayn,paper to scissor.Just then Liam came to a halt in front of a breathtaking hotel.It looked huge with lush green fields and a beautiful driveway.Rolling the windows down you could even hear the waves crashing behind and the salty smell was amazing.Liam turned around,who am I playing with. 

NIall raised wis fist and won from lIam,Harry lot and Zayn and Liam kept tying over and over again till we got bored.Then it was my turn,just then it hit me,if I lost,I'd have to share with Harry.Shit,no way in hell would I survive if that happened.The thought itself tempted me to pull a Joey Tribbiani and say FIRE.

"You okay there mate?"Zayn said sounding worried.I gave him a small smile and made a fist to play.Rock Paper SCissors.Oh shit,Liam played paper,I played rock.I inwardly died.

I guess it's officiall then,I'd be staying with Harry Styles.


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY POV

We had all just settled into our rooms.Well in my case Louis' and my room.I still can't believe it. Just yesterday I was trying to convince myself to be mad at him and today I don't think I can ever be angry at him AND we're sharing a room,with drumrolll please, ONE BED.It feels like those horny teen books where the main characters share a bed,but that doesn't happen in real life.I'll probably just vote to sleep on the sofa because it would be too weird.Right?The night just changes so fast I'm shocked.

"Lou you know we have a cupboard for a reason right?"I ask amused at the way he had just thrown his stuff. "Yeah but I also know I have you for a reason."he retorted.I put a hand on my heart and fake gasped,"Oh how you wound me sir." "Sir?"he asked and cocked an eyebrow.I shrugged,it had just come out of my mouth.Honestly sometimes I feel I have no filter. "Sorry,it just felt right." Louis grinned,"No need to be sorry love,I quite like it?" Now it was my turn to raise my brows, "So we're back to nicknames then?"

"You're the one who started it.And don't pretend that you don't like it."  
"Touche my friend."And I internally winced at the friend part.Because that's what we'd always be, just friends. "Hey did I say something wrong?"Lou asked,noticing my downcast expression.

Before I could answer,a very excited Nialler burst in interrupting everything,thank the fucking gods.

"What are you guys still doing here?"he squealed. "Hurry hurry hurry, we're going to the beach.Lets gooooo."he grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him outside but as they left lou sent me a look saying this isn't over.

I sighed, I'll probably make up something on the spot.I quickly grabbed my towel and sunglasses and headed out,locking the door behind me before Niall dragged me away too!

The other 4 boys were waiting for me in the lobby as patiently as they could.Which is basically saying not at all.Niall was jumping around,Zayn was styling his hair in a mirror,Liam was trying to steer Niall like a car or something and Louis.....wait where did louis go?He was here just a second ago. "Guys where's lou?"I asked the others.They looked at me like I was crazy. "He's just-"Nevermind Liam said.Huh?  
That's when I felt two legs latch onto my waist and hands putting a bit of pressure on my shoulders."Onwards my mighty stallion."Louis shouted,causing everyone who wasn't staring at us in the lobby to stare at us.I tried to shake the boy off but it was in vain.Eventually I just looked at the others, "Which way is the beach then?"  
We made our way to the shore.And by made our way I mean,Niall and I raced and I won even with Louis on my back.Liam was running off behind us so Niall doesn't trip and fall because he apparently bruises easily.And Zayn was tiptoeing behind us not to get his pedicure ruined or something.Speaking of which I needed to get my nails done,louis said I looked beautiful in them once.I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Haha Niall I win!"I cheered.The Irish lad stuck his tongue out at me,"I let you win." "Whatever Nialler,I have the best horse.Giddyup."Louis said.

"Aww Louiiss what is this?First I'm your maid then your horse?"I whined playfully.  
"I wish you would be something more,"he whispered so softly that it might have just been my wishful thinking.

The ocean was truly beautiful,with the warm blue waves lapping against the brown sand.The seagulls cawing in the distance.You know the first time I had seen a seagull I always wondered why they didnt go mine mine mine like in the finding Nemo movie.Weird.

Zayn lounged in a beach chair,always unwilling to get in the water.Niall sat in the sand making a sandcastle.Liam and Louis were having some kind of water fight with water bottles even though the sea was right there.After that my eyes went to heaven as Louis William Tomlinson removed his shirt and threw it on a nearby beach chair.I was rewarded with his beautiful tanned skin and abs and his blue swim trunks that were a little low do I could see his V line.Oh god.I really am going to die on this trip.

"Quit drooling,"a voice said pulling me out of my day dreams, let's not go into details about that. I turned around to see Niall laughing at me. "I wasn't staring!"I protested. "Sure you weren't mate,"he laughed.I scowled at him and took off my shirt myself and waded into the water.Then I stole one of Niall's buckets,filled it with water and dumped it on his head. "Sorry Nialler,my hand slipped."I chuckled.He just flipped me off.

I was about to join Liam and Louis when a guy came up to me.He was in a purple swimsuit and his hair was slicked back because of the water. "Hey!"he said. "Hi!"I grinned. "I'm Nick,"said the boy.  
"Harry"  
"You're on holiday too?"  
"Yeah,I just needed a break."  
"Me too,"  
"Where are you staying?"I asked,curious.This guy wasn't entirely bad looking.  
"The silver starland,"he said.My face brightened. "That's so cool, we're staying there too!"  
"We're?"he asked confused.I pointed to my four crazy friends for clarification. "Ohhh cool,"   
"How long are you guys here?"  
"About two weeks.You?"  
"Kinda the same,"he grinned. "Its like fate wanted us to meet."  
"Uhh"I said unsure of what to do.I mean sure I always had guys and girls flirting with me,it didn't mean that I was used to it or that I wasn't awkward.Flirting came naturally to me with only a few people,namely Louis.

"HAARRRYYY!!"a voice called out.  
I turned to see Liam calling me.Niall was waving a spade at me and Zayn was getting off his beach chair.Louis had vanished for some reason. "We're heading back mate!"he shouted. "Cool,I'm coming!"I said back.  
"It was nice to meet ya,"I told Nick.  
"Likewise"  
I hurried back to my friends.

*******

"So..who was that?"Lou asked.We had come back to the rooms to wash the sand away. "Someone you know?"  
"Nah I just met him,"I replied.Louis looked at me in disbelief. "Oh you seemed awfully chatty there." "Aww is little Louis jealous?"I said jokingly. He looked at me in horror then smirked,"You wish I was babe."Then he looked shocked. "Oh god Harry I'm sorry,I didn't mean to say that. You know after everything..."

Oh ooohhh he was worried that he messed things up again,how sweet. He calmed himself down and said. "You know what,let's have some ground rules.Like sensitive topics we shouldn't touch "he said.

I looked at him incredulously. "Louis are you fucking kidding with me? That was 5 years ago,I don't mind now.I know we used to flirt a lot when we were younger so now it just comes naturally,so let it.In any case it doesn't mean anything now."the words tasted like acid in my mouth but that was apparently what Lou needed to hear because he smiled and hugged me.   
"I've missed you Hazzabear,so much."  
"I missed you too Boo,"  
"And Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not little."  
"Whatever you say Boo,"  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What were you sad about,before Niall came in."  
I sighed,I knew this was coming. "It's nothing."  
"I don't believe you."  
"You know me too well.This sucks."He laughed and I almost swooned at the sound.I think I could just live on his laughter.   
"Can you tell me?'  
"I think when I lied to you it answered this question."I replied.  
"Can you ever tell me?"he asked.

I wanted to say no,I really did.But he looked so hopeful,his baby blue eyes looking at me with such innocence.I gave in,I always did when it came to Lou.Kind of like a habit.  
"Maybe someday Lou,maybe someday."


	10. Chapter 10

LOUIS 

It's been three days of our vacation and these have been the best three days of my life in a long time.I don't even remember the last time I enjoyed myself.The beach is so nice and warm and the ocean is so pretty. The hotel is amazing,you should really see Niall at the buffet,he eats all of it.I think that's why the other guests have started coming a little earlier for breakfast now,so Nialler doesn't finish it all.I'm sure they're cursing us so much right now.

Okay I'll admit,the first night rooming with Harry was kinda awkward but we're past that now.It's actually quite lovely staying with him.I missed us so much.

*flashback to the first night starts*

I playfully pushed Harry. "Loooehhh,don't do that I ate so much!"he complained. "'In the normal world we eat with our mouths and not our tongues!"I teased.He pouted at me, "I SO do not eat with my tongue!"

"You SO do,"I countered. "Also you sound like Phoebe and Daisy when they tell me the latest celeb gossip,"

His face softened at the mention of the twins. "The last time I saw them they were so tiny,"he said.I rolled my eyes, "They're still tiny,just more of a nuisance." "How can you even say they're tiny Lou,you're so tiny yourself."

I glared at him,he knows I'm touchy about my height,unless he forgot...Nahh he wouldn't.He's the only one I had ever told that I'm not 5'9 as I claim to be but I'm actually 5'7. For him I guess 5'9 and '7 look the same,he's a giant after all.I saw the twinkle in his eye telling me he was joking but I still playful turned my back and said, "I can't believe you would stoop that low Hazza."

"Louis,"he said matter of factly. "Of course I have to stoop low,"he said.What did he mean?

"To pick you up silly!"he finished.Suddenly his strong arms were wrapped around my waist,hoisting me up and tickling me. "Stop-Haz-stop,"I managed to get out.

"What's the magic word?"he said. "No you peasant I will not surrender,"I giggled-actually giggled!What that man does to me I swear.

"Suit yourself then,"he said.Then he started nuzzling the nape of my neck,tickling me further.I felt like my whole breath would be taken away from me.As if the tickle torture couldn't get any worse,he took out his tongue and licked my neck,featherlightly,like he was touching my skin but at the same time he wasn't.Oh god,I felt myself get excited,down there.I had to make this top,or it would get weird too soon.

"H-H-Harry!"I pleaded. "Stop!"He made no move to stop.

"Please,"I finally breathed out,giving in to him,submitting

He threw me onto the bed and Ii turned back to see him with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "I knew I could make you bow down!"he said proudly.And me being the mature man I am,stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at me.Looking at the time on my phone I nervously said, "I guess we should sleep now,we have to get up early for surfing." Harry nodded, "Yeah we should,but I really don't know why I let Liam and you talk me into going surfing.I absolutely hate it!"I puffed out my chest, "That's because you have to submit to Lilo supremacy."

"Lilo?"

"Liam and Louis."

"You sound like Niall,"Harry groaned.

"Yeah,Niall was the one who made up this name,though I find it much easier to refer to two people now."I admitted,nodding my head.

"So why is your name second?"

"Huh?"

"As in why is it Liam and Louis and not Louis and Liam." Why is anything before another dummy.

"Ummm I think that's just how Niall made it." Niall says the weirdest things sometimes.

"Oh that sucks."he said. You know what I can suck?

"Why?"

"Cuz your name should be first.In everything,it sounds better,like you're in charge."he blushed.That's so sweet of him,honestly I'm touched.But he's looking so innocent I'm going to mess with him.

I raised myself up on my elbows and looked him up and down slowly,then I raised my eyes to meet his and I smirked,his face was turning pinker by the second. "Ahh you would want me to be in charge eh?"

"Uhhh,"he said,clearly unsure of what to say next. "I'm going to change,"he said really quickly and grabbed something from the cupboards and hurried into the bathroom.I quietly laughed at his adorableness.

When he finally came out of the bathroom,I raised my eyebrows at him.He was wearing grey sweatpants and a light blue tee. "Since when do you wear clothes and sleep?"I ask.For as long as I can remember Harry always slept in his boxers.That's how it was in every sleepover us lads had.

"Oh-um,I didn't think I should do that now.We're sharing a bed,you might get uncomfortable,"he stammered and blushed so much I thought his face would explode. Ha-ary,we've been over this,"I chided. "We're going back to normal.Unless you're not comfortable?"

"Oh no,I'm good,'' he said.Somehow he stripped in one go.Boy,that guy really knew how to get naked fast.But all thoughts of amusement was removed from my brain when I saw him.My mouth went dry.His four niples glinting in the room's sensual lighting and his that six pack,and how his boxers hugged his thighs.Nice little body.

A cough broke me out of my daze, "Lou you're staring,"said a very smug Harry.Ooh shit,I really dug that hole for myself didn't I?Fuck he really did have a nice body.

"Yeah,you did.And thanks I guess?"he said. I blinked,had I said that aloud?Shit what could be worse?

"Yeah you said that,also I could think of many things worse.You could get stuck in a car crash,we could still be on bad terms,aliens could kidnap you,Santa could be fake.."Harry prattled on.

"Santa is fake,"I protested,ignoring that yet again I had voiced my thoughts aloud by mistake.Harry gasped, "Take that back!"

"I won't take it back because i'm right!"I said.Harry pouted, "You're not."God I really wanted to kiss that pout away. "Aww Hazza,whatever you say,"I chuckled and ruffled his hair.If Niall was here he would probably be screaming whipped by now.Although for all I knew he had installed cameras here to watch us.I shuddered at the thought of that leprechaun watching us at all times,Niall could be weird at times but he had a heart of gold.And we all knew I was whipped.

"M going to wash up,"I said.Harry nodded, "I'll probably sleep.You still sleep on the left?"he pointed to the left side of the bed.I stared at him,shocked.He remembered? Harry waved his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Lou?You there?Or did the aliens actually kidnap you?"

"Ooh no they did kidnap me,"'I said snapping out of it. "But they got so annoyed with me and my sass that they sent me back with all their wealth so I don't ever come back."Harry laughed, "Obviously they would have to send you back." I glared at him, ""You think I'm so annoying that even aliens can't handle me!"

"You're the one who said it, not me." that meanie!

"But I actually meant that they sent you back to me,so we could be happy again." Okay this meanie is just too cute for his own good.

"Aww Hharreh!"I said,putting a hand over my heart, "I'm honoured.And yes I sleep on the left."He showed me his dimples and just plonked his ass on the right and snuggled up in the covers.Good night Boo,he said.He looked like such a cute baby that I didn't think and I kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Haz."His cheeks tinted a faint pink but he closed his eyes shut,his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks.This boy was going to be the death of me.

********

"Harry you're on my side,"I whispered. "But I wanna cuddle,"he murmured,still asleep. "Haz you'll get all embarrassed in the morning,"I tried reasoning with him,honestly though I didn't mind.I didn't want him to get all worked up and stop talking to me again when the next day came.

As if he was answering the boy hugged me tighter and draped his leg around me.In my brain though I was desperately searching for turn offs so that I didn't get aroused.

"Harry,"I tried again,pushing him off. "No,"he said but turned around.I breathed out a sigh of relief.But that was short lived as he took my arms from my side and wrapped it around himself so I was spooning him. 'Cuddle,"he said so cutely that I gave in.

"Cuddle,"I agreed and hugged him tighter.

*end of flashback*

Actually thinking back,maybe it wasn't that awkward,Harry and I now had this unspoken mutual agreement that I would spoon him and sleep.And I'm not the one to deny my prince's wishes.

"Guys guess what!"Niall said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"How about you tell us"Zayn chuckled.We were all sitting in the lounge in Liam's room.Niall pulled out a flyer from his pocket and waved it up and down. "There's a carnival on the beach!"

"That's awesome mate!"Liam exclaimed and I nodded excitedly.I haven't been to a carnival in ages! "Oh,I don't really like carnivals that much,"Harry said. "Maybe I should just stay here,you guys go ahead."

The four of us gaped at him. "W-w-wot?"I choked out.He shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah,they're mean."

"Harrold,"I said. "How are the carnivals mean to you?"I asked incredulously. "They tempt me with all those fluffy stuff toys and stuff they don't let me win any!"he outed and we all laughed.

"I'll tell you what Haz?I'll win you a stuff toy,"I said and put an arm around his shoulders. "You promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

*******

"I want a snow cone!"Niall squealed and tried to pull us towards the snow cone stall. "But we have to go on the roller coasters,we shouldn't eat before that,"Liam protested,always the responsible one.Could that guy let loose in a carnival at least?!

"Liam!"Zayn said in mock horror. "How can you deny our little Nialler snowcones?" "I'm not little!"Niall rolled his eyes. "Sure you aren't"Zayn said fondly and ruffled his hair. "C'mon I'll get you a snowcone."Niall brightened up at that.I could see Liam glaring at both of them as they made their way for snow cones.I'm going to need to investigate sometime.

"Roller Coasters?"Liam began but then his phone started ringing."It's my manager,one sec,"he said and we nodded.

He answered his phone, "Hello?Yeah Paul I'm great.No I'm at a carnival with the lads.Wait,right now?Can't this wait?Uh sure.Okay I'm on my way."He ended the call and turned to us.

"Sorry guys,they need me to do an urgent interview or something.I don't have a choice,"he looked like he wanted to cry. "It's okay,we can come back another time with you, let's head back."

"Oh no!"he exclaimed. "You guys stay here,I won't take long hopefully." "Are you sure?"Haz asked.Liam nodded frantically, "Yes,I wont forgive myself if you miss out because of me." "Bye guys! And Lou,give Harry the carnival of his life,"he winked,leaving me confused.

"Let's get Zayn and Niall,"I said once Li had left.But we turned around to see they had vanished. "Where did they go?"I wondered. "Probably to feed Niall moe,"Harry laughed. "Wait, I'll call them."He dialled Niall's number and hit call. "It's switched off,he said.Niall never switches his phone off. "I'll try Z,"I said.

"It's switched off."

"Guess it's just you and me then,Lou."

"Guess so H"

"So uh roller coasters?" I asked,not wanting us o fall into awkward silence. Harry smirked, "I can think of better things I'd want to ride." Well it takes two to tango. So I nodded as if contemplating his statement, "Liam did say to give you the time of your life." Harry laughed breaking the sensual moment.

"What?"I said half amused and half annoyed. Harry shook his curls out of his face. "Nothing,I;m just thinking how funny it would be if you actually listened to Liam and he dictated your sex life."

"That would be the most boring thing ever,"I commented dryly.

"Yeah it would be."

"So Louis,when are you planning to uphold your end of the bargain?"he asked. "Is it really a bargain if you're the only one benefitting?'I asked. "You're also benefitting,"he said. "Ummm remind me how?"

"You have the honour of winning me a stuffed toy." "Oh Harry what will I do with you,"I sighed. "Why don't you do me?he smirked. "Hmmm tempting but ehh"He rolled his eyes but grabbed my hand and dragged me to the store.My fingers were tingling where he touched me.I kinda wanted to stay like that forever,hand in hand with Harry Edward Styles.

I pouted when he left my hand but quickly unpouted when he started to turn my way.He couldn't know I still like him.

"I want the white fluffy bear!"he exclaimed jumong up and down.I rolled my eyes and smiled at the stall keeper. "What do I have to win for the fluffy bear?" The girl's red hair was back in two braids and she looked about fifteen years old.She pointed to a few rings on a hook. "You have to ring at least three cups,you get five chances."The cups laid on the table looked like those tiny cus you get in useless magic set boxes.

"Okay,we'll do it,"I said. "That will be two dollars." I handed her the bills and took the rings in exchange. "I'm so glad you're doing this for me,my hand eye coordination is shit,"Harry muttered. "No kidding love,"I said back.I could tell he liked the nickname by how he was smiling at the ground.He really is beautiful.

Ugh can't let him distract me. I got into a stance and aimed the first ring.It went straight around a cup.The 2nd one was similar.I missed the third one by a little to the right. "Ugh this is dumb,"I grumbled. "Babe you still have two chances left,"Harry reminded me. "Ooh yea,"

I was determined to win this.I narrowed my eyes in concentration and flicked my wrist. It flew over all the cups but by some miracle landed around the last one. "YESSSS!!!"I screamed and Harry jumped on my side and kissed my cheek.To say I was shocked would be an understatement.I'm pretty sure my face was as red as it felt. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!"Harry squealed.

He made grabby hands to the girl who was laughing and holding out the bear. "Yay!"he said and snuggled into its fake fur. "Thanks,"I told the girl who was cooing. "You two are such a cute couple,"she said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh no-us-we .No we're not,we're not dating,"I managed to cough out at last."Harry smirked, "Yeah he just wishes we were.."

The girl snorted, "You could have fooled me.It must mean you're in that phase."

"What phase?"

"Denia,"she said smugly and busied herself with the counter.I could tell she was laughing at us. "We're not in denial!"Harry protested. "Haz,she's messing with us,"I laughed,slightly annoyed at the girl. "H,"he chuckled.

It was getting dark,hmmm perfect time for the ferris wheel. "Hazza do you want to ride the ferris wheel?"

"How many times do I tell you there are better things I would ride."

"Okay then do you want to climb the ferris wheel."

"This isn't divergent silly."

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"You forced me to watch it because you won a bet, remember?"

Who was he bidding,I remember everything we did together. "Course."I could hear my own voice go soft at him and I mentally cursed myself.

"Not dating my ass,"the girl muttered.

*********

"It's so pretty,"Harry gushed and I had to agree. We were on the ferris wheel and it was proper dark now. "Lou you still have a bit of ice cream on your face,"he said.After winning the bear we had gone for ice cream because apparently 'it would feel bad if we didn't eat it.'Harry really is one of a kind. The carnival lights were glowing on the pier and were getting reflected by the water,it truly was beautiful.

"How did you even notice the ice cream on me?It's so dark,"I whispered. "I notice everything about you Lou,he murmured back.Thank god it was dark to hide my blush.I felt these butterflies erupt in my stomach,distracting me,not now futterbies.

Wordlessly Harry reached out to me and licked the ice cream off my nose. "It tickles,"I giggled.Actually giggled!

"Don't complain,he smiled." "I'm not,"I smiled back.We stayed like that for a while,in comfortable silence,the wind rushing through our ears and blowing on our faces.

"So Harry,"I said finally. 'Do you still think carnivals are mean?"

"I think they're still mean,but you make them better."

Why oh why did I have to like him?!This boy was going to break my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

LOUIS

"Hey Lou,can I talk to you?"Zayn asked me. He was looking all worried when we had come back from the carnival and when I asked him about it he told me he would tell me later.Now I guess it's later.

"Sure mate,what's bothering you?" We closed the door behind us,not wanting to be disturbed.Zayn threw himself on his bed and hid his face in his palms. "I really don't know how to say this." "It's okay Z,take your time,"I said.The poor lad looked so stressed and worried.

"Okay so the real reason I left the band was,oh god this is nerve racking.So I'm bi.Simon found out.He said he didn't want another homosexual in the band.The idiot doesn't realize the difference but whatever.So he threatened to tell my dad.And you know my dad's homophobic,he would've disowned me.So I had to leave the band and lie to all of you guys.And then Gigi and I started dating and till now I thought we were going strong,but then we've been fighting a lot lately,and I have all these feelings inside me and you know I'm not that vocal about my emotions and I have no idea what to do,"the raven haired boy looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Fucking Simon.I never knew,how could I have thought Zayn would voluntarily leave us and deem us unimportant!?I should've known that nasty mole was behind this?Oh fucking hell I could surely kill him right now,wait till I get my hands on him.What would be the best way for him to die?It would definately not be a short easy death.Oh no I'd carry it out painfully and long and torture him till satan himself pleads me for Simon's mercy.

"Lou?You still there?"Zayn said looking at me worriedly. "Yeah sorry I was thinking of all the ways I could kill that motherfucking bitch.I mean how dare he do that to you!That's practically verbal abuse!What the oh god I really am gonno kill him," "So you don't hate me?"Zayn asked.I went and hugged my best friend, "I could never hate you.Even when Simon came in between us I never hated you.Sure I was confused,but it was never hate.Now I know why and god help that little fucker because he has no idea about what's going to hit him."

I lay down next to Zayn,both of us just looking at the swirling fan for a while. "Hey,Z?Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah"

"How did Simon get to know you're bi?I mean you must've liked a guy right?So who was it?"I ask.I know it was a little inconsiderate of me for asking this right after he confessed to me but I have no filter unfortunately. Zayn's face got clammed up and is eyes darted around nervously.I immediately felt bad for asking. "It's okay you don't have to tell me,I assured him.

"No I mean,I didn't like someone,it was more of an attraction.At the most I mean,I mean Ii fancied that guy but I knew could never have him because he was straight. And when Simon got to know he was livid and you already know how that played out.And when I distanced myself from him I gradually lost feelings and then I met Gigi...."he said.

"Why does this sound like a but situation?"I ask.

He sighed and continued, "And then I met Gigi and at first our relationship was okay but it started to get worse over the years.And during our reunion I met that guy again,and he was still as lively and funny as ever and now I'm confused about my feelings its just so complicated!"

"Look it is what it is you love who you love there isn't any other way.It's not your fault mate.Simon's off your back now you don't have to be afraid and if you think its not working out with Gigi then break it off.There's no point in being in a relationship like that,"I advised.This was weird.It was always me freaking out and Zayn advising me,the tables have turned now!

Zayn sat up immediately, "Should I do it now!?Break up with her?"I rolled over to face him, "Look breaking up when you're not face to face can be a little harsh sometimes but this is your choice." He nodded as if thinking, "I'm video calling her now then,"he grabbed his laptop from his desk an started a video call,I hid on the other side of course.

The call rang a few times and then she picked up. "Hey Zaynie!"she exclaimed. "Hey!" "So how's the holiday going?"I could tell she wasn't too bothered with the fact. "It's going great but listen Gigi we need to talk,Zayn said seriously. I was proud of him that he was actually here,the last time he had to break up with someone he sent a text and then ran away from her whenever she tried to approach him.

"Uh oh,that's never good,"she said. "Look I don't think we're working out,I don't think we should continue this,"he said,I could tell he was scared of her reaction.Needless to say she surprised both of us! "I know,you're right.In fact I was going to say the same thing!"

"Wait!you're not mad!"he said,shock etched on his face. "Nope,I'm just sad we dragged this along for so long while lying to ourselves and each other.But can we still be friends?I wold hate to lose you Z,"she pleaded. He broke out into a grin, "Of course!I woldn't have it any other way.Now I've got to go.Bye!"

"Bbye,"she said and with that the call clicked to a close.

Zayn sighed and shut the laptop. "You alright mate?"I asked cautiously.

"I'm fine,it was inevitable in any case y'know?I'm glad I got it over with,"he replied. "But it still kinda hurts." "Hey it's okay I said and gave him a side ways hug,let's get drunk and forget kay?"I kissed his cheek.Just then Harry and Niall barged in with a bang,they looked at us in shock and horror.Well Niall in shock and Haz in horror.Then I realized I was half sitting in Zayn's lap with my lips on his cheek.Uhhh how do I get myself out of this one.Luckily Zayn came to my rescue, "I just broke up with Gigi guys,"he said.

"Zaynie are you okay,"Niall said looking concerned.He launched himself on Zayn's other side causing us to topple over so that now both Niall and Zayn were lying on top of me. "Oww guys!Lean the other way the most precious one of us is getting squashed,ughhhh"I complained. "I'm doing okay Niall,but we're still getting drunk,"Zayn said. "I'm not okay!"I wailed but no one listened to me. "I'm here if you need me mate,"Harry told Zayn's who's face was a little red and was being squeezed by Niall's hands. "Thanks,"he nodded-or tried to nod. 

"Hazza saveee meeeee!!!"I called trying and failing to make grabby hand at him because one of my hands were pinned down. "Boobear I thought you were the mighty one?"he teased. "Save me or else there won't be a Boo bear anymore!"

He chuckled that deep chuckle that I love. "Only for you,"he said. and somehow extracted me from the tangle of limbs.I jumped onto his front my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms interlocking at his neck,the movement was so fluid it was natural like we did that all the time. "My hero!!!I fake gushed and buried my head in his chest.I could hear his heart thumping,it might just be my imagination but it was a little faster than normal.

I looked up to see our faces were almost touching.His eyes were glowing orbs of green.Hi dimpled were on full display and his curls were fanning his face.His eyelashes were so long and thick up close.His lush lips were just a milimeter away from mine.I just had to lean in a bit.I gasped, hopefully inaudibly.The urge to kiss him then and there was so strong.He was looking into my eyes so deeply,as if there was nothing else in the world.His cheeks were dusted a faint pink. I closed my eyes,ready to kiss him when...

"It's about to happen!!!!!!"Niall squealed.I jumped out of my Hazza's arms an fell on the flor.Oww that hurt,I had honestly forgotten Niall and Z were still in the room.Judging by Harry's shocked face,he had also forgotten.

"Niall!"Zayn chided."Why would you do that!" Niall looked s embarased. He hid both his hands over his mouth and his ears were pink. "I couldn't help it Zaynah they're so cute!"He turned to us, "You two are so cute!"

"Um thanks?"Harry said,still a little disoriented.To be honest even I was feeling a tad bit dizzy,you can't blame me though,I was so close to kissing him!Shit what if I had kissed him!Everything would've been ruined he would hate me!Shit this was a disaster!

"Um I have to go,Call me when we're going out,"I said and dashed back to m room.I hurriedly closed the door.Phew!I could be safe here!I sat on the couch and buried my face in my knees.Fuck I had almost scared Harry away.Oh god how cold this get worse?

Apparently it could.

Strong arms engulfed me from behind, "You okay Lou?"Harry's voice was soft.Against my brain's wishes I leaned back into his chest. "Nothing,"I mumbled. "It's not nothing,"he assured me.He turned me around so I faced him an looked into my eyes, "Is this because of what I almost did?Because Lou I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and I hope this doesn't affect us,"Harry looked like a puppy.

Wait....Was Harry saying what I think he was saying?

"What are you talking about?"I ask,I need to hear it. "C'mon Lou.Are you going to make me spell it out?You and I both know what almost happened and I'm sorry,"Harry looked like he was about to cry. Shit that meant...

Harry didn't know I was about to kiss him.He was about to kiss me!

"Oh um,It's uhhh It's no biggie,"I say quickly. He didn't say he actually likes me so no need to freak him out and say that I was about to kiss him also right?

He looked almost...dissapointed?No that can't be

"Yeah cuz we just went back to normal and if we kissed it would be weird and it would be all my fault again and I don't think I'd be able to survive if history repeated itself.Because you and I have that you know?History I mean because-"he was rambling,and he looked adorable.

"Shh Harrold,"I put a finger to his lips to make him stop talking. "It's fine,I know what you mean,"He looked at me with those dazzling eyes that always seem to captivate me no matter what. "Okay,"he said. "Okay,"I repeated.

Oh god this was turning into some twisted fault in our stars shit.

"Let's get drunk!"I said distracting both of us.

*********

"Another one,"I said as we downed yet another shot.I wasn't even drunk yet but I wanted to get wasted as soon as possible.I haven't been out in five years to enjoy myself and now that Harry and I were okay I needed to make every moment count.

"Hey Lou?"Zayn whispered. I raised my eyebrows at him in question. "You didn't tell Harry did you?"

"No!"I protested.

"I would never tell anyone Zee!That's your choice and your secret to tell.But I'm offended you thought I would do such a thing!"He looked like a kicked puppy so I said, "I'm only kidding."

The bartender had got our next shots and we swallowed them in one go,the burning liquid was no longer familiar down my throat. "Harry!"Liam called, "Come dance with us!" Zayn and I turned to see Liam and Niall doing some weird dance.I think it was stop the traffic let them through or in or something.I was shit at dance so I really don't care.

My curly haired friend was standing in the corner of the room with a bottle of beer in his hand,slowly finishing it.He claimed he didn't want to drink much tonight because he had aparantly done too much of that in the last five years.Not enough to become a raging alchoholic ,but close enough.

He grinned and joined the pair on the dancefloor and I made a face.How come they got to dance with my Hazza?I saw a similar expression mirrored on Zayn's face.Wait I liked Harry so that was understandable but Zayn?Oh no he didn't like Harry like that right?

No he said the guy he liked was presumably straight.Harry's been out for years now.So I'm safe.So was it Liam or Niall?

"Z?"I ask. "Yeah?"Do you like Nialler on Liam?"He spat out his drink from his mouth his eyes widening. "What!"he almost yelled. "Oh shit sorry,"I said quickly.It was still a touchy subject for him. "No wait,"he said massaging his forehead. "Yeah it's one of them.But I can't tell you now okay?You understand right?"I nodded.

I meant it when I said I would take his secret to the grave.

********

HARRY

"Harrrrolddd!!!Where are we going?"a very drunk Louis was riding me.I mean not like that but I was giving hima piggy back ride.Not that he's ever want ot ride me in that way,Ugh get your mind out of the gutter styles.

"We're going to our room,"I told him. "Our room!Why do we have a room together?So we can have sex?Let's have sex!You can top,I usually top but for you I can share."Fuck he was not helping me with the whole mind out of the gutter thing,I could already feel myself growing hard.Quick Harry think of turn offs.Grandmas in pink underwear doing ballet on elephants!Yes it was working!

Still my mind kept drifting off to our almost kiss,Shit I almost ruined our friendship again.It would be like a rerun of highscool.Except maybe it would be better now,we both changed and we've come so far now.It's a little scary to think that sometimes.But still I'd like us to remain friends.We reached the door and I unlocked it with the key card.

I gently placed Lou on the bed and shut the door. "Go on then Styles get nakey,"Louis teased. "Man you're making me blush,"I said despite his completely pissed state.I shimmied out of my jeans and shirt and went to brush my teeth.By the time I came back Louis was almost asleep.

"Boo bear wake up!You have to brush your teeth!"I whispered. "No!Go away curly"

"Louis,I sighed,you can't not brush your teeth." "Why you wont kiss me then?"he asked with one eye open.How am I supposed to answer that?I'd like nothing more than to pin him down and kiss him senseless but I was restraining myself so much right now.

"Lou please"

"No"he was like an adorable little child when he's drunk.I dont understand how anyone can be not in love with him.

"What can I say that will make you brush your teeth?"

"You have to brush them for me."Weird,but easy.

"And you have to kiss me."Fuck I knew it couldn't be easy. "O-okay,"I gulped. He grinned and sat up. 

"Pick meeeeee"he giggled and I scooped him up princess style.I helped him brush his teeth and that little teletubbie somehow got toothpaste on the sink,mirror,walls and his shirt.We could always clean up in the morning.

I laid him down on the bed and he giggled. "No you have to undress me." "Pretty please?"he asked giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes.Who could say no to that?I'm about to die!Goodbye world!

"I carefully removed his shirt without getting the now dry toothpaste on the bedsheets revealing his gorgeous tanned torse.Was there anything about this man that wasn't perfect?

With shaky hands I unbuttoned his jeans.I have no idea how many times I dreamed of doing this but it always had a dirtier motive.Ok I really shouldn't be thinking of that.My eyes grazed his thighs and calves and no-I can't think of him like this.It would be wrong.Hurriedly I folded his clothes and put them on a table.I tucked him in the covers and he looked so cuddly and vulnerable that I wanted to smother him in cuddles.

He was almost asleep so I tiptoed and turned out the lights. "You're forgetting something Hazza bear.I still want my kiss,"he whispered.I gently leaned down and kissed his forehead.My ice cold lips against his feverish skin.We're like fire and ice.

I got onto my side when he murmured again, "That's not what I meant I'll claim my proper kiss soon."

Hopefully


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY

"Ughhh", Niall groaned. "My stomach hurts. "Who asked you to eat so many gummy bears?"Zayn playfully scolded. "Nialler I told you shouldn't eat that much,"Liam laughed. "But they were so blueee and gummyyy!!"Niall wailed. "I want moreee"he sang.

"Now now Niall,this isn't the little mermaid,"I chuckled. Louis suddenly gasped and fell to his knees. He stretched himself out and elongated his arm in front of him like he was Ariel perched on a rock. "Wish I could be....part of your wooooorlldd!!!!!!!!!!!"he sand,looking straight into my eyes.At that moment I wanted to shout that he was my world but I remained silent.

At that moment I wanted to shout that he was my world but I remained silent   
Lou hadn't mentioned anything about last night.I don't even know if he remembered his ...promise.In fact everyone except Niall and I had woken up with a killer headache this afternoon,then when everyone got better Niall ate a load of gummy bears so now his stomach was hurting. "Okay let's jus cancel our plans to go shopping and to the beach?"Zayn said. "since Nialler can't move right now."

"I'm okay lets goo!!"Niall said etting up but then falling back on the couch because he was groaning in pan.Poor little lad.

"Niall I'll tell you what?We can stay here and play truth or dare,it is your favourite game anyway,"I said.I hated seeing our little leprechaun like this.

"No you go.I'll be fine! Just get me something to eat please!Then we can play after you come back!"he waved us off. "No!"Liam said strictly. You're just going to suffer and have homemade food today,"he continued. "But I can't cook!" he shrieked. I sighed,I knew what was coming. It's okay Nini I'll make something for you,I said. "Aww I love you Hazza,"he placed a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.I made a big show of wiping it off and said, Ugh Nilaler cooties!" "Yeah back off,he's mine,"Louis joked.If he only knew how much I wish he wasn't just joking.

"Okay guys lets go and change then we can hit the beach in ten minutes,"Liam said. "Well maybe half an hour or something,it will take Z agessss to get ready,"Louis teased. Zayn gave him a cool look, "I don't take that long Lewis.Also I'm staying here with Nialler."Niall began to protest when Zayn cut him off. "No ifs or buts I'm staying here,"he said firmly.Louis gave Zayn an odd look that I couldn't really lac and he smiled at them. "Okay then,he said and skipped away.What was that about?I turned to Liam to see if he knew what was going on but he looked at me equally confused. "So um,I'll go change then," I said and hurried back to my room,our room.

I entered to see Lou had already occupied the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my yellow swim trunks,pulled off my jeans an boxes in one swift motion and wore the swimming costume.I peeled off my shirt so I could wear a casual v-neck tee or something when he sound of a lock clicking was heard.The door opened to reveal the most gorgeous creation of god,Louis Tomlinson.But Lou was staring at my naked torso and his eyes were as big as saucers.

" You're ripped,"he whispered. "And you're whipped,"Niall's voice called out.

We both sun around to see the other three lads in the doorway,waiting for us.There was this awkward tension in the room so I decided to break it, "Anyone want to hear a joke?"I ask.They all groaned but I decided to continue. "What is blue but not heavy?I wheezed out in between laughs.Oh god this was a funny one.They all looked at me expectantly. "Light blue,"I laughed out.I had tears in my eyes for laughing so hard. "That was HORRIBLE!" Zayn protested. "If I roll me eyes anymore they will get stuck in my head,"Liam groaned. "I'm sorry baby but Lou tried,"Louis laughed,his earlier embarrassment apparently forgotten.

""Hmph!"I pouted and crossed my arms. I was just pretending to be mad when in reality my heart was thumping at the nickname."Let's go now love okay?You can tell me as many jokes as you want,"Lou said softly, putting his arms around me.If it was possible I felt my heart beat faster.Louis Tomlinson what are you doing to me?Liam glared at Niall, Thanks for leaving me with the love birds.I'm going to be third wheeling all day."I laughed, "Aw we won't let you feel left out Li,you can join us...If you know what I mean,"I said wiggling my eyebrows. It was so much fun to make him uncomfortable.Liam glared Niall and Liam a last save me look before he stalked out the door.Lous chuckled and pulled me by the elbow and followed him out.

"What do you call a snowman in July?"I ask. Lou and Liam groaned, "already!You could have waited till we reach the beach!"Liam face palmed. "Hahaha you rhymed!"Louis grinned like a little kid. "It's a puddle guys a puddle!"I exclaimed. "Where?"Liam asked looking on the ground as if he was about to step in one. "I'm talking about the fookin joke Li!"I said. "Anyway since you didn't get that one let me tell you another,"I said.

Someone from the hotel staff opened the door for us and we thanked them as we exited the hotel.The tropical warm in flew in our faces and the light kind of blinded me.That gave me an idea.

"Guys!what kind of trees fit in our hands?""I ask. Louis brightened up,I swear he looks like the sun.He is my sun. "i know this one!"he started but a voice interrupted him "They're palm trees." I saw Louis scowling and the newcomer but I was pleasantly surprised to see Nick. "Nick hi!"I exclaimed.I was going for a handshake but he pulled me in for a hug. Then I realised I had never formally introduced them. "Nick hee are some of my friends I was telling you about,This is Liam."I gestured towards my burly friend.

Liam was the polite gentleman he always was and shook Nick's hand and smiled. "And this is Lou,"I said. "Hi Lou!"Nick exclaimed,he extended his hand but Louis made no move to shake it.He crossed his arms and gave Nick a cool look "It's Louis to you.Only my friends can call me Lou."Nick frightenedly withdrew his hand. "Sorry Nick,Lou isn't usually like this,he'll warm up to you,"I reassured him.Why was Louis acting like this?He was usually so forthcoming and nice.

"I highly doubt that,"Louis said.Nick looked like a kicked puppy so I sent Louis a glare and turned to Nick," We're going to the beach and then for shopping and lunch,do you want to join us?"He was giving Lou a wary look so I aid, "Don't worry about Lou,he probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." "I'm right here you know?"Louis snarled. I smirked at him, "Oh I know."

********

LOUIS

Damn that idiot pineapple face who had just joined us. "So pineapple f-I mean Neek how did you say you met our Hazza,"I said innocently.I could tell I was being a bitch but I couldn't help it.This guy couldn't just waltz in and sweep my Harry off his feet.

"I didn't,"he said. "But we met at the beach a few days ago."I already knew that of course but I wasn't going to actually tell them that I saw them flirting in the water and I got jealous and I left early.

"And we've been texting back and forth for a couple of days,"Nick said. "You what!When did you even get to exchange numbers?You were in the ocean for goodness sake!"'I exclaimed.Oh Shit. Harry blushed and said, ''I thought you didn't see us Boo." I raised my eyebrow in challenge, "I wasn't sure if that was the first time you met right?But now I know that I had to ask,I was making up stuff in my head now.Those impromptu sessions at drama really came in handy.Luckily they seemed to buy my excuse. "Oh yeah,Nick found my instagram handle and dm'd me."Hazza said. "More like stalked you,"I coughed.Fortunately no one except Liam actually heard me.

"You tell funny jokes,"Nick or nicholas or nigeria or whatever complemented him.Ugh what a kiss ass."You're the first one to think so,"Harry said. "Really,I can't imagine why!"pineapple face exclaimed pulling Harry ahead with him. "Why don't you tell me some of your jokes Haz."

"Ugh rude,"I muttered under my breath.Liam raised an eyebrow at me. "What was that all about?he asks. "What?"Though I know exactly what he's talking about. "You...getting jealous?Something tells me you still have got it for your Harry." "Fine, can I trust you?"I ask,not denying the my Harry part.Sure I don't own him,but to call him my boyfriend would be amazing. "Of course Lou,"he said softly.I sighed,maybe I should just tell Liam,Niall already knows and I'm sure Zayn has guessed. "I never stopped having feelings for him,"I mumbled.Liam looked shocked,"I thought you started liking him again after this holiday started,"he exclaimed. I shook my head and smiled sadly "Nope,I've been doomed to lead an unrequited life." "I don't think so mate.I think you're in for a surprise,"he said.

"If you're implying that Harry somehow likes me as more than a friend you must be stupid because there's no way he could after what I did!"I yell,there were tears in my eyes.Instantly Liam engulfed me in a bear hug, "Things aren't always what they seem Lou,"he whispered.

*******

"You can see him devouring Harry with his eyes!"I complained.We had been at the beach for ten minutes and Mr.mushroom started flirting and was eating my best friend with his eyes. Though Harry's too sweet to even notice. "When I wanted you to admit you like him,I DID NOT think I'd be sentenced to a lifetime of you pining!"Liam groaned.

I gaped at him, "You think we could never be together?"I ask.Sure I'd never let myself believe that I could be with Haz,that would give me false hope.But hearing it out loud from someone else just hit different.Like there already was a knife in my heart but it kept twisting further and further.

"Louehhh you know I didn't mean it like that,in fact Niall thinks you guys will hook up before we leave!"he protested.I stared at him in hock, "Niall told you!?" He looked at me in confusion, "He knows?We just help him with his blog and the three of us ship you and when we were having our Larry discussions he just mentioned it.I can't believe that little leprechaun had proof this whole time!"Liam seems so angry.

"Hold up there!"I said raising my hands. "What blog?" "A Larry blog,"he said simply.Oh god Liam was turning dark.What the shit was this.

"What are you guys mumbling about?"Haz smiled and belly flopped next to me on my beach chair.His boy was salty and wet from the water and a bit of his hair was plastered on his face and his eyes were glowing.In that moment I wanted him so much it hurt to look at him.

So I looked at mushroom who carefully sat next to Li. "Niall,Li and Zayn are running a blog about us,"I tattled.Harry looked amused, "Let me guess they ship us.His cheeks were dusted with a faint rose colour and I wanted to pinch them,so I did. "Ow Boo,"he playfully complained.I actually loved the nickname...don't tell him shhh.

"I know how to get you back,"he grinned evilly.The glint in his eyes told me exactly what he was going to do. "No,no no Hazza,"I wailed but it was too late.He leaped on me and hugged the life out of me so now I was dripping wet. "Harrold!"I complained.e gave me his signature cheeky grin. "I'm cold now,"I complained.He tossed me his shirt which was hanging on the back of the beach chair. "Here you go." I didn't even think of telling him that I had my own shirt that I could wear.Nope,I just slid on his extra large shirt that came down to my knees.I inhaled his vanilla smell and I would have moaned if I hadn't bit my lip

*******

HARRY

Oh god he looked so gorgeous in my shirt.I mean I knew he had one but this was a perfect excuse so he could wear my clothes.He looked so fuckable I had to grab m elbows with my hands so I didn't pounce on him.Too bad he would never want me.Life really can be unfair right?I just had to fall for his beautiful boy sitting next to me engulfed in my t-shirt looking s innocent when I know he wasn't.Uhhhghh.I don't think I'd be able to control myself much longer.

LOUIS

"So Lili,show me this blog then,"Harry asked.Mushroom scowled at Harry's eagerness but I gave him a smug smile as if to say 'Ha!I win" Liam pulled out his phone and blocked it and opened the tumblr app,searched for Niall's account and showed it to us.

I gasped,here wee so many pictures,videos and gifs of us.I don't even know,scratch that,I don't want to know how he got them. The first picture as the five of us but I was pulling on Harry's cheeks.A lot of people had said that we were engrossed with each other or we only had eyes for one another. "How did he even get so many followers?Its not like we're famous or something!"Haz said. "The curly one makes a valid point,"I narrowed my eyes at Liam. "A lot of people from our high school always shipped you guys and I guess word of Larry Stylinson just got out,"Liam shrugged.

"A lot of people from our high school always shipped you guys and I guess word of Larry Stylinson just got out,"Liam shrugged   
There were a lot of pictures of us standing next to each other but always touching each other in one way or another.Like we couldn't bear to be even a few inches apart and even though we had no reason to touch each other.It gave me reassurance in an odd way.I looked at Harry out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was also blushing. "We look cute,"he commented.I cleared my throat because I didn't trust my voice to work straight away after he complimented us. Yeah we do.I don't understand why you guys would waste so much of your time on this though."I told Liam.I saw Harry's face fall but I had to cover y tracks.He would hurt so much more if he knew what truly went around in my mind.He kills it,but he brings my body back to life.With ever smile,it's like my brain short circuits and with every touch it's like I was being touched for the first time in my life.

With ever smile,it's like my brain short circuits and with every touch it's like I was being touched for the first time in my life 

There were a few gifs of us mirroring each other 

There were a few gifs of us mirroring each other.I didn't even know we had done that!One person in the comment section had said only when you have very strong connection with a person could you mirror them unknowingly. "Looks like we're really close,"I smiled up at my Hazza.He grinned don at me and wrapped me in his arms once again," Looks like we are."

This time I didn't pull away.


	13. Chapter 13

HARRY

I had no idea why Lou was acting so bi polar.One moment he was scowling and annoyed and the next he was being his usual charming self.I like all sides of Lou so I didn't actually mind,but I could tell Nick wasn't as comfortable.He could at least try to make him feel a bit welcome.Couldn't he?

We were strolling along the shops and we saw this restaurant called 17 black and decided to stop there for lunch.It was quite pretty and it had the centerpiece if this stag with massive antlers and a heart.It was really pretty,carved out of mahogany.

"Would you like a table?"a waitress asked us. "No we came to a restaurant to sit on the ceiling,"Louis muttered under his breath.I couldn't help it and a squeak came out of my mouth.Louis looked at me and raised his eyebrows,smirking. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.Liam apparently heard us because he turned around and gave us a glare and smiled politely at the waiter, "Yes a table for four please."

The waitress looked at us apologetically, "Oh we don't have a table for four.But we have a bigger table at the back,would you want to take it?"Liam looked at all of us questioningly and we all just shrugged. "Okay,we'll take it,"he answered.

The waitress nodded and took us to a long twelve seater table. "Before I leave could I ask you one thing?"she asked. "Yeah,"Liam replied. "Are you Liam Payne?"she asks. "Yes I am!"he smiled.Suddenly she let out a ear piercing screech and we all had to bury our heads in our hands to save our eardrums. "Can I have your autograph?"she begged. "Sure love,"he chuckled and signed the piece of paper she was holding out.She engulfed him in a hug and ran off,it basically surprised the shit out of Liam because he looked spooked.

I smiled to myself,sometimes I forgot Liam was famous.How strange it must be for strangers begging to have their picture taken with you and begging for your autographs.In alternate universe maybe,hmm.

"I wanna sit at the head of the table!"Liam exclaimed like a little child. "No I do!"Nick said.The two of them were really getting along so it didn't feel weird. "No me!"I exclaimed.I actually wanted to sit next to Lou but I can participate in a deadly competition with a boxer and a person I've known for a few days for a chair.

"Harry's getting the head!"Louis interrupted,causing Liam and Nick to halt in their tracks and me to let out this bark of laughter. "Ha!"was out of my mouth before I could stop it.I turned to my boo bear who was smirking at me with laughing eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"I swallowed,I refused to let my dirty fantasies get the best of me.

Louis shrugged as if he'd thought about it a lot, "Well I do suck and swallow well."I choked on my spit and Liam and Nick made gagging noises. "Could you please word fuck somewhere else or I might lose my appetite,"Liam chided. "Word fuck?"Louis laughed,taking a seat. "We're just...enjoying,right Haz?"he winked at me.I cooled myself down before sitting at the head,Louis' right and saying, "Right."

Liam rolled his eyes and sat opposite Lou and Nick sat next to him,not before scowling in Lou's direction.What was that about?

"Now if you guys can stop with your heart eyes could you tell me what you would like to eat?"Liam teased. "You,"I whispered subtly to Lou and his breath hitched.Maybe I could have fun with this today. Another waitress approached us and asked us what we wanted to order. "I'll have a burger with fries,"Louis said. "Same for me,"Nick answered.Well at least they were agreeing on something now.

"I'll have the alfredo chicken,"Liam said. "I'll have a caesar salad."I informed her. "Ugh leaves,"Louis commented,his nose scrunching up in that adorable way. "I will force you to eat my leaves,"I threatened him. "I'd rather eat something else of yours,"he said and gazed at me innocently.My eyes widened and I swear I couldn't breathe. "Why are you so shocked?I meant the marshmallows you have stuffed in your suitcase,"he smirked and reached for his glass of water.

Liam and Nick burst out laughing while I glared at my tiny friend.That little devil,oh I was so going to have my revenge now.

The waitress looked warily at us like we were some aliens then scurried off with our orders. "You proper scared that girl mate,"Nick laughed and told me.I felt Louis stiffen beside me so I put a comforting hand on his bare knee under the table.I squeezed his knee,enjoying the feeling of his skin on mine.

LOUIS

His hand was still there.

The waitress had got his salad first,because well it was just leaves,where's the food part in that?I scowled when his plate of greens arrived. Noticing it he laughed, "I though you like girls who eat carrots?"I stuck my tongue out at him.I had only said that because I wasn't out yet,I may have been in sixth grade and this girl,I think her name was Elle or Eliza or Elen or something,she asked me out.And I said no because she wasn't my type. It was the cool thing to say at that time so I said it,next thing I knew she asked me what kind of girls I liked.So I told her I like girls who eat carrots,it became my bane over time.

"I'm only kidding Boo,"he said and squeezed my knee again.I squirmed in my seat,he obviously didn't know what his hand was doing to me.Actually on second hought,he looked kind of smug.Okay he knew what this was doing to me,and he was enjoying it.

He squeezed lightly once more and then started rubbing his hand up and down.My breath hitched and Liam looked at me wierdly.I shook my head and smiled at him. "So if you could travel through time when would you go?."I asked for a sake of conversation. "Dinosaurs mate,"Liam said,looking completely serious.The three of us burst out laughing when Harry's hand pinched out my inner thigh.I stooped laughing abruptly and let out a low whine. "You okay?"Liam asked. "P-perfect,"I managed to get out.Harry looked at me and smirked, "Are you sure?" "Positive,"I whispered.And he moved his hand up higher.

"I'd travel to the future to see the robots who will take over the human race,"Nick piped up. "Wouldn't you be a slave then?"Harry asked,his hand moving at a slower pace now,teasing me.He lightly ran his finger tips over my skin making me shiver.

The waitress came back with our burgers and Liam's chicken.I lunged for my food as soon as it was set down. "Hungry much?"Harry chuckled. I looked him right in the eye, "Starving."He moved his hand higher and I could feel the hard starting to form. "Lou are you sure you're okay?"Liam asked again. "Yeah you're face is red,"Nick added. "I'm fine,"I whimpered. "Just eat."

"So where are we going to shop?"Nick asked. "I saw this really quaint thrift shop thay seemed cute,let's go over there,"Liam suggested.We all hummed in agreement,it seemed like a good idea. "We have to pack food for Niall and Z too,"I reminded them.Harry facepalmed,causing his hand to leave my thigh and I almost whined for it back. "Oh god!How much do you think will be enough for Ni?"he said. "Maybe we should just take a portion of everything on the menu,"Liam joked but honestly we might just have to do that.

We finished our meal with a comfortable low chatter,Harry now kept his hand to himself but I could feel it twitching beside me.I couldn't say I didn't miss it though.But getting a hard on in the middle of a family friendly restaurant would've been embarrassing.We payed the bill and asked them to pack Niall and Zayn's food and we'd come back on our way to the hotel to pick it up because it was too heavy for us to carry around.We ordered that much food.And mind you we're all strong and Liam's a boxer.

We all were just getting out of the restaurant and Li said, "Hey Haz could Ii talk to you?You two can go ahead."Sure I wasn't eager to spend quality time with Nick but eh you got to respect Payno's wishes.I wonder what he needed to talk to Harry about anyway.

HARRY

"What happened?"I ask Liam.He was smirking at me like a creepy clown.

"So what was going on in there?"he asked.Fuck.

"Um nothing,"I tried to sound nonchalant. "So are you saying all that flirting meant nothing to you?"Liam quirked a brow.Ok he knows,shit.

"Are you saying you're just messing with Louis' feelings for the heck of it?"he continued. This time I glared at him, "No!you know I would never do that!" "I know,so now will you tell me the truth?"Harry wrung his wrists with his hand,it was one thing admitting to himself that he liked the same boy for his whole life,even after the....incident.And another thing admitting it to others,since that's how he had got hurt the last time.

As if reading his thoughts Liam's expression softened, "I promise I won't pressurize you to do anything this time,"he said.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear."

"Okay I think I may still have feelings for Lou,"It wasn't a lie,I was just hiding a bit of the truth.No use saying I'm still in love with my friend if nothing was going to come out of it,right?

Liam nodded smugly, "I thought so,don't worry I won't tell Lou."I released a breath of relief.He pulled out his phone and texted someone something and said,"Let's go join them." "Yeah before Lou kills him,"I joke.

He grins and we run to catch up with them. "And this is Mary and that's Jimmy,"Louis was saying.We had just reached the thrift shop and Louis was "introducing" the puppets to us.  
"Ohh Mary's pretty,"I grinned and picked the doll up waving it in front of Louis' face. "She's mine!" He screached and snatched her out of my hands.

"But Louuuu,"I whined. "I thought I was your only one." He smirked at me,"Looks like I lied."And even though we were playing it hurt me,just a little bit.But it did.

"Well I'm going to make Mary marry Stuart,"I said holding up another puppet. "No!Jimmy protested!"Louis shouted.And boy!That guy really knows how to yell. "Why?You're coming in the way of true love?"I said. "No Jimmy loves her more!"he exclaimed. "Not possible!"I retorted. "You don't know that,"he sassed. "Prove that Jimmy loves her more,"I said. "He loves her so much that if she's happy he will back away."Louis said. "Okay Jimmy wins,"I have up.Because he made a valuable point.

"Yay now Jimmy and Mary can get married.Thank you Harry,"he kissed my cheek and my face turned red.  
"And id marry you Harry, because it rhymes,"he said cheekily and I stuck out my tongue. "I thought you would marry me for love Boo!But you cheated on me!You tricked me!You only like me because of my name,"I fake sobbed. "That and you're curly hair,"he laughed and ran his hands through my scalp almost making me purr in the process.

"Are you guys done playing barbies?"Liam called.Apparently he had done his shopping and now it was time to go. "Aww five more minutes?!'Louis whined like a little kid.I pinched his cheeks,"You're so cute."He blushed and said,"I'm not cute, I'm-Im manly and handsome!" "And rugged,"I said putting on my serious facet.He nodded frantically,"exactly."  
Liam sighed and pressed a hand to his temples,"Please can we go so we don't have a hungry Niall ready to pounce on us." We both stood up immediately and rushed to his side,scared of Niall's hunger.Nick laughed nervously,"You make him sound like a rabid animal." I gave him a pointed look,"you have no idea."

*********

"You guys check in Zayn's room and I'll check in Niall's.Be prepared for an attack.If he leaps at you drop the food and run,we also might find Zayn's skeleton somewhere around here.Dont trip on it.We'll go to my room for truth or dare after that.Best of luck mates.And if anything happens,I love you guys."Liam was telling us.

We had reached the hotel and no one wanted to be there when Niall got his food,so we decided to split up since we didn't know who's room he was in,it was a 50/50 chance.This was just a fair way to decide.

"I love you too,"I said. "Same.Love you Hazza,love you dickhead.Lets hope we just make it through the encounter okay?"  
We split up in opposite directions.Louis and I going to Z's room and Liam going to Niall's.

"Let's scare them,"Louis whispered.Then there's less of a chance of Niall attacking us if they're surprised. "That's amazing!But how do we do that?"I wondered.Louis grinnned and held up a key card with Zayn's room number printed on the front.   
My jaw was on ghe floor,"How did you get it?" "I flirted with the receptionist and swiped it when you guys were saying bye to Nick."he replied.Jealousy bubbles in me but i surpressed it.Now was not the time.

"On the count of three,"Louis whispered, hovering the key card right in front of the lock.

"1..2..3"

He unlocked the door and we burst in shouting SURPRISE!!!But I guess we were surprised the most as we startled them just as they were leaning into each other,about to kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

LOUIS

It was Niall!Zayn liked Niall!I think my jaw was on the floor.The two boys got up really flustered and stuff and Niall kept looking at Zayn but Z wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'll help Liam get everything out for truth or dare,"he squeaked.And then he ran out,he fucking ran out!Poor Nialler kept looking back at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Wh-wha-?"Harry said,startled. "What happened?Nini are you okay?"he was immediately at Niall's side and giving him a side hug while our blonde little leprechaun sniffled. "I'm fine,"he choked out,but we could tell he really wasn't. "Nothing was happening,nothing was about to happen,nothing will happen,"he said,choking back sobs. "I-I should go,you guys got me food?I thought Harry was supposed to cook me something?"he said. Harry comfortingly pat his back and I went to his other side and gave him a hug, "We thought you're stomach could handle a little fancy food,"I smiled at him. 

I handed him the bag of food and he almost dived into it but ten bit his lip sheepishly,"I g-guess I should share with Zayn..yeah?"Wow he was so brave.

NIALL (SURPRISE!)

I took in a shaky breath and knocked on Liam's door.I honestly had no idea what had happened.One moment Zayn was taking care of me,telling me silly stories so I forget my stomach ache,the next moment we were leaning into each other,I'm sure he started it,but it's not like I stopped it!And he wasn't even gay!Hell even I'm not gay!

Liam opened the door and broke out into a grin, "Nialler!How are you?"At first I thought Zayn must've told him but then I realised he was talking about my stomach ache. "Oh,I'm better now.I actually came to give Zayn the food you guys got,"I shifted from one foot to another because that wasn't the only reason I was here.

Liam opened the door wider and ushered me inside.My eyes immediately caught sight of my raven haired friend. "Niall-you're..uh here?"he choked out. "Um uh yeah," Liam cleared his throat, "You know I can read a room right?If you guys need to talk about something you can just ask me to leave."My eyes flickered to Z.He was naturally so shy,would he even want to talk to me about this?He completely surprised me by saying, "Yeah I need to..I need to make something right,"he mumbled.Liam wasted no time in hastily leaving and I didn't exactly blame him.

I looked at my shoes,shuffling my feet.Fuck,what if Zayn said he didn't want to talk to me anymore!I was torn the last time he did that,but he was under Simon then!Now what would happen!? "Niall,"he said softly.I couldn't meet his gaze,not after he ran out like that,was he disgusted by me? "Nini,"he murmured again. "He was trying to soften the blow of when he would say he didn't want to befriends anymore. "Nialler,"this time his breath tickled my face,I gasped,when had he gotten so close?!He gently lifted my chin with his finger,causing me to look in his gorgeous eyes. "At least look at me Ni,"he mumbled.

"I don't think I can look you in the eye when you tell me you want nothing to do with me,"I admittingly whispered.Zayn looked like he had been slapped, "You actually thought I would do that!"Zayn exclaimed.I kept silent,I had no idea what to say.Zayn shook his head in disbelief,"You did,didn't you?!"

"Look,I'm sorry Z.But I was so scared!"Suddenly Zayn turns livid,"Scared!You were scared!Niall do you know how scary it is to have feelings for your straight best friend when you thought you were straight yourself!It's like a rabbit wanting to date a tiger!"

My mind was going through so much.Zayn wasn't straight!He liked me..in a romantic way?He wanted us to date!?How long did he like me?He wanted to date me?But what came out of my mouth was,

"Did you just compare us to those winnie the pooh characters!?"he glared but his eyes flickered with amusement and he sighed, "Only you could do this at a time like this."I looked at him questioningly, "What's that supposed to mean?"He rubbed his temples and looked at me right in the eye, "It mean's you're unique Niall,and I really admire that about you.You have character."

Wow that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.And Zayn,who usually seemed so confident was looking so vulnerable and hopefull,it was so foreign.I didn't know what to do,so I just stood there.

He wrung his wrists with his hands and mumbled, "You don't mind this do you?Me liking you?Are you creeped out?Because if you are I'll give you space and stuff."

So now Zayn was officially the dumbest most oblivious guy I had ever met.

"Z!Now I can't believe you're saying this!Okay you liking me is obviously a big surprise and wow I'm honoured.But..But I'm not sure what I feel for you.Till yesterday I just saw us as best friends but today,before the kiss,I was hoping for your lips on mine and that kinda freaked me out.Not in a bad way!But in a surprising way. So lets just give it time,let me figure my feelings out,till then we can just be friends?"I finally found the words I wanted to say,

Zayn blinked once,twice and then a big smile was etched on his face.I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that,for a bit

It felt right.

HARRY

To say I was shocked with the whole Niall-Zayn drama would be an understatement.But I'm glad about how well it went and god Z was brave!I don't know if I could ever tell Lou!I guess I would know if the time was right,it didn't work out last time..but hopefully now it would be different.

We were all sitting in a circle when Louis spoke up. "Liam,truth or dare?"

"Truth"

That was expected.Honestly Li is so damn predictable.

"So do we do the classic it's the first round go easy on you or jump right into it?"Louis smirked.God his smirk is so damn sexy. Liam looked so scared that Niall burst out in a cackle of laughter and said, "Just go easy on the poor kid."

Louis held up his hands in defence, "Okay okay!We'll start easy. Liam,"What's the most embarassing thing you've said on a date?"Liam groaned and we knew this was going to be funny. "I may or may not have told her that she looked like this really adorable piglet on my grand dads farm."

The three of us exploded into laughter while Niall shook his head and said, "Seriously why is everyone making winnie the pooh references today?"Liam blushed a deep red and mumbled,"Shut up!Harry truth or dare?"

Thank god Liam picked me,he usually goes easy.

"Dare"

"Ok so show us the last picture in your camera roll." Everyone else started complaining that it was too easy.And I had to agree,this was a piece of cake!"I pulled out my phone and unlocked it and went to my camera roll and clicked on the last clicked picture.And I froze in my tracks.Niall pounced on me to see the picture and my heart started racing,how would I explain this? Niall looked at it and started oohing."What!what is it?"Louis exclaimed.And Liam and Zayn leaned down to see.Liam gave me a knowing smile and Zayn just chuckled. "Why isn't anyone showing me!"Louis complained

He crawled over everyone and he gasped when he saw the picture. I tried to hide my embarrassment when Louis choked out, "I didn't know you were a stalker Haz,but I'm flattered."It was a picture of Louis on the beach today.He was stretched out,his eyes closed like he was enjoying soaking in the sun.I must seem like a weird creep now ugh. "Don't be too happy,I was clicking a lot of pictures of the scenery and you happened to come in the frame,"I defended.Louis laughed, "Whatever makes you feel better Hazza,though I'm glad you thought I could be part of the beautiful scenery."

"Well you're even more beautiful than that,"I mumbled and everyone's heads shot up. Louis' face went red, "Aw thanks Curly.I think you're really gorgeous too!"Now it was my turn to blush.

"Oh c'moonnn we've already got operation heart eyes planned don't make this even more mushy!" I rose and eyebrow, "Operation hearteyes?"That was by far the weirdest name I have ever heard!Niall smacked Zayn's arm. "You just had to go and mention that right?"he cried."So what is it?"I ask. Liam shook his head, "It's basically nothing,you know Neil and his antics."Now Niall smacked Liam's arm. 

"Can we continue now? Toenail truth or dare?"I ask.

Niall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "M' not a toenail." Louis shrugged, "But you responded to it."Zayn wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulder and whispered something in his ear and the fake blonde immediately perked up. "Dare!"he announced.I knew exactly what to give him, "Pole dance for three minutes,using anyone of your choice as a pole.But you have to do it in a bikini."

Niall's mouth dropped open, "Where the hell would we get a bikini from?" Louis was nodding,"Harrold and I thought of this dare so we bought a bunch of bikini options from the thrift shop.So you'd most probably be wearing second hand bikinis."He got up to get them while Niall shot daggers at me and I could tell Liam and Zayn were doing their best not to laugh. "You think you're so smart Harry?Well the person I choose as my pole is Lou.Ha!Sit there and watch while I rub myself all over him!"Zayn frowned at Niall and me. "No offence Z,"Niall chuckled. "Wait but how is this getting back at him?"Zayn wondered.

"Cuz Harry likes him duhh"Niall said in a fake american accent and my face heated up. "Liaamm you said you wouldn't tell!"I exclaimed. "No mate.he didn't.It's obvious that you're powerless in front of him yet it's like you make each other strong.You know that soulmate shit." Zayn's eyes were still wide with shock, "Oh um you like him?As in like-like him?" "Zaynah who even says like-like anymore?!"Niall chided. The raven haired greek god closed his eyes and leaned back, "This drama should've ended in highschool."I have no idea what he meant but just then Lou burst in.

"Will it be the hot pink or the black and white polka dots?"he held up to swim suit pieces. 

"Hot pink all the way.Oh by the way,Lou you're my pole."

I was really regretting my dare.It seemed like forever when I was watching Niall swinging around my Boo bear.Zayn kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat,so I'm guessing he was either semi hard or trying not to get one. Sure enough as soon as Niall finished he ran to the bathroom.I sighed in relief as three minutes got over.

Niall smirked and said, "I better join him since he ran into my room and I need to change."Didn't Zayn just confess his feelings?What in the world was Niall up to?

"Should we wait for them?"Liam asked.

Louis laughed, "Lima bean,I think they'd take some time." "What! why?Did something happen?"Liam said all worried. "Oh god Li,forget it."I chuckled. 

Liam shrugged, "Sure.Lou truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Louis the master of dares chose truth!?Well looks like the night is full of surprises.

"How many guys have you gone all the way with?"Damnn Liam was growing up.

"All the way?Just say sex Liam,please."Louis laughed,but there was nervousness in his voice.Apparantly Liam couldn't pick upon it because he said, "Just answer the question."Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat and though I felt like murdering everyone he'd had sex with it placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure the number can't be that bad.And it's okay if you don't remember the drunk one night stands." Louis shook his head. "You guys don't understand.I'm a 22 year old virgin."

What . the. frikin. frakaty. fuck

fuck

"Yuh-uh wha-?"I said incoherently. Louis looked me dead in the eye and said, "All through highschool I only liked you.It disgusted me to even think of being with someone else.And after school I couldn't bear it.I didn't drink or party I just wallowed in our memories just hoping one day I'd make it right.And now I've done that,but yeah I've never had sex."

I did this to him?

fuck

"Lou-"I choked out but my voice was breaking

He waved his hand off and said, "It's nothing you did.It was my choice.It's not your fault that I like you."

LOUIS

Fuck

I said like.As in present tense.

Fuck

He'd never want to speak to me again.

HARRY

HE likes me.Louis likes me.

"Kiss me,"I growled.Woah!I wasn't even thinking.I could hear Liam getting up to leave but I paid him no attention.

"Wh-what?"Louis stumbled.

"Kiss me you fool,"I said again.

LOUIS

"Kiss me you fool"

He told me to kiss him.

Harry wanted to kiss me,he liked me back

We sound like middle schoolers but I don't care.

Harry told me to kiss him.

"Kiss me you fool"he repeated.

So I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)
> 
> IT'S OVERRR
> 
> I'M REALLY HAPPY!!
> 
> AND MY NEW COLLABORATION FANFIC IS ALSO OUT !!!
> 
> IT'S CALLED MORE THAN F.R.I.E.N.D.S
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME DURING THIS FIC!
> 
> I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER
> 
> -D xx


End file.
